AfterShock
by Kanan
Summary: Happens after 'Attack'. Hisoka can't forget his partner's harsh experience and tries to stay by his side, but Tsuzuki is being unusually distant, and Hisoka doesn't know why. Is Tsuzuki hiding something? And if so, will it put more pressure on them?
1. Chapter 1

After shock

After shock

Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki…

I can't stop thinking about him… and I can't get the images out of my head! Oh God… As if Muraki showing up wasn't bad enough, Tsuzuki just collapsed! He's in pain, trying to move, to speak, to get back up, but I know he shouldn't, so I try to push him back down. He isn't resisting much. I could only stare in horror as he grasps his chest in utter pain, first making impressions in his shirt and skin, and then drawing blood. I try to pry his hand away, but it's almost stiff, like… it was unnatural, and it scared me half to death. What was happening to him? Pain in his arms, trouble breathing, body refusing to move… Oh, God, oh, God… my voice shook as I urged him to relax, but he kept trying to talk to me, but instead of words, he sputtered and droplets fell onto my shirt as he finally stopped moving.

"Someone help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as people started to look, "Get me a cell phone, quick!" 'A cell phone?' I'm sure they were thinking, but it was his only option. An ambulance could probably revive, him, but it would raise too many questions. I never lifted my eyes from my silent and heavy partner, but as soon as I felt a phone land in my hand, I dialed Tatsumi.

"Tsuzuki, hold on… Hang in there! Please, Tsuzuki!"

Suddenly it's dark, and a moment later, blindingly bright. I recognize the ministry walls, the feel of the carpet as I'm running, but my eyes are only on Tsuzuki. Tatsumi got him here in record time, and Watari was here to meet us with a stretcher, but Tsu hadn't opened his eyes even once since he passed out, and the older guardians were yelling back and forth to each other, as if they were a world apart. Why were they yelling? Tsuzuki was okay, wasn't he? He was just overexerted, right? Why did they have to yell?

We practically broke through the doors to the infirmary and they transferred my partner to one of the beds. Immediately, Watari ripped open Tsuzuki's shirt and put an ear to his chest. He was still yelling, and Tatsumi had crossed the room and returned before I could even blink. Had I closed my eyes at all during that time? I was just standing there at the far end of the room, too afraid to take even a step closer to the bed where my quickly paling partner was laying.

"Tatsumi, charge the defibrillator, NOW!"

"It's charging!"

Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God… I knew what was happening, and yet, I couldn't say it out loud. Tsuzuki was lying there, still as a board as Watari brought the paddles down. "Clear!" He shocked him. I'd never seen anyone whose heart had just plain stopped before, and the way Tsuzuki's body jolted up was almost sickening. Again and again, he shocked the brunette, but the monitor next to him didn't change. Finally, fed up with the useless machine, Watari tossed the shock pads away and started chest compressions.

"Tsuzuki, don't you dare give up on us like this! Come on… breathe!"

But I didn't stay around after that. No, it all became too much for me, and so I ran… hid myself away for three weeks with nothing but bile rising in my stomach and tears in my eyes. Tsu…. Tsu was-

--

Hisoka awoke in a cold sweat, eyes wide as saucers. It was still very early in the morning, but he just couldn't ignore his dream. No, his nightmare. And to think, it had all only concluded two weeks ago! Every morning, Hisoka awoke to those images and had to convince himself that everything had turned out okay, so he looked out through the darkness to his partner, sleeping in the bed next to his. It was because of the boy's night terrors, and other reasons, of course, that Tsuzuki had agreed to live with him. And what better way to bond? But honestly… he was afraid to let Tsuzuki out of his sight. He'd almost lost him a number of times, and he was not going to let the man slip through his fingers.

Blinking, the sandy-blonde waited for his eyes to adjust, and sure enough, he could faintly make out the rising and falling of the man's body. He was lying on his side facing away from him, but it was okay. Tsuzuki didn't care much for sleeping straight on his back- he said it made him feel grouchy in the morning. However, maybe that wasn't the only reason, seeing as Hisoka had been spoiling him ever since his full recovery from the heart attack. Despite the man's assurances, Hisoka wasted no effort in helping him out. He'd cook meals, clean up, help with paperwork… One would expect the normal Tsuzuki to be grateful beyond comprehension, but instead, Tsuzuki almost seemed… resistant. Of course, he appreciated the help, but he had also grown slightly more distant since the whole thing occurred, and he was changing.

Tsuzuki's appetite had decreased slightly, he didn't seem to sleep quite as long or well, which made him less perky during the day, and he was constantly blocking his emotions. Tsuzuki was keeping something from him… but what was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Work in the morning was as it had been for the past few days. When Hisoka would wake up the second time, Tsuzuki was already awake and fixing breakfast. At least he'd put some effort in learning how to cook an edible meal, right? They'd eat, try to put together a schedule for the day, then they'd go to the office and throw themselves into paperwork. The two of them had been temporarily put on desk duty and kept off the field until Tsuzuki could convince everyone that he was well enough for it. But Hisoka wasn't yet convinced he was acting normally, and the thought of putting his partner back in the harsh environment of a case so soon was-

"Hisoka, does this look right to you?"

The blonde blinked his eyes, not realizing he'd been spacing out in the middle of work, and the image of Tsuzuki holding out a piece of paper came into focus.

"What did you say?"

"This report. Does it look like I've got everything right?" So concentrated… Tsuzuki used to be complaining all the time, and now, it was almost like the roles had been reversed. Still, Hisoka had to keep his mind in the present, so he leaned over and quickly reviewed the work. His handwriting had changed, he remembered thinking. His partner's penmanship was never really neat, and it looked pretty much the same, but there was a difference to it that Hisoka could not unconsciously ignore. Something… maybe it had to do with what had happened to him, and what he was keeping from him!

Come to think of it, nobody had even mentioned why Tsuzuki had that heart attack in the first place. Hisoka's first guess would have been all the unhealthy foods he was always stuffing his face with, but could that have done so much 

damage? Muraki showing up had been startling, but they'd dealt with him before, on several occasions. He was embarrassed to admit that he'd been caught off guard and he actually froze when he was faced with his killer. None of that event had made sense, including his partner's raging anger. The poor bench… he'd not stopped until it was completely destroyed, and the anger behind it was so strong, Hisoka couldn't block it out. What had made him slip like that, and why did his heart just…?

"Hisoka?"

The boy jumped again, blushing at the fact that he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts and hadn't even answered Tsuzuki's question. When he looked up, he saw his partner, and a worried expression. Here he was, worried to death about the health of his partner when he was the one causing worry. To apologize, Hisoka reached out and set a hand on Tsuzuki's arm.

"Sorry about that. It looks good to me."

"Okay. …Are you… all right? Your mind has been elsewhere for some time."

"I'm fine." He turned his head away, and for the next hour, the two of them worked on in silence. With a sigh and boredom starting to kick in, Hisoka glanced up at the clock. It wasn't even 11 in the morning, but sitting in quiet company just wasn't right, he thought. He'd almost gotten used to Tsuzuki's little complaints and mindless chatting, and even his low-key singing as they worked, and with none of them there, everything seemed so—

"Mm!" Tsuzuki's grunt made Hisoka turn towards him. It was so startling, it made his heart speed up its pace. But… aside from the fact that Tsuzuki's eyes were clenched shut, he didn't seem like something was wrong. Although, one of his hands was lingering over the tabletop, slightly open and empty… looking down, 

he saw the older man's pen lying on the carpet. Without being asked, and since Tsuzuki was just then reopening his eyes and relaxing, Hisoka took the liberty of picking up the pen and setting it back on the table before extending a hand out to his partner. Tsuzuki blinked, and seeing that Hisoka was staring, he forced out a laugh.

"Ahahaha! I dropped the pen! How silly of me, huh?" But his behavior seemed strange to Hisoka.

"Um, yeah, I guess. But Tsu, what was-" But Tsuzuki cut in, speaking loudly.

"Hey! I think I'll go get more coffee! You want some, Hisoka?" He was startled, all right, but still, he found himself nodding his head, and then he was gone. Coffee? Wait, Hisoka didn't even like coffee. Why did he agree to it and why… was Tsuzuki acting so strange?

--

Just outside the door, Tsuzuki waited for the lock to click shut before letting out another grunt. Keeping secrets from Hisoka was no easy feat, especially when he was in so much pain. Leaning against the wall, Tsuzuki waited for the wave of pain to pass, and once it did, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a container. From there, he took two small white pills and swallowed them. His medicine was bitter, but he knew he had to deal with it. And he had to hide it. His sudden heart failure had caused serious internal damage, and it wasn't healing as quickly as a flesh wound. He would have to be very careful not to get too excited or stressed, les he have another near-death encounter. And Hisoka…

He could remember the look of desperation and fear on the boy's face when he found him in his apartment, and he never wanted to scare his dear partner like 

that ever again. And he swore he would be strong for Hisoka. If he ever knew that he was still having serious pains as his body recovered… he'd be crushed.

"Hisoka… I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I have to lie to you." He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his paled cheeks; or maybe, it was that he didn't want to stop them. How could he be so unfair?


	3. Chapter 3

Technology, even in the afterlife, can make everyday processes easier. Copiers, vehicles, coffee makers and so much more are used every day! They're used for business, entertainment… and even for saving a life. That was a big one. And even if technology makes life, and afterlife, easier, it could also bring problems. The judgment bureau functions highly on technology, and that includes job requests. The higher-ups and sometimes the Count sends mission requests via a fax machine, but… nothing made receiving a certain news easier.

Tatsumi, for one, was reluctant to even retrieve the notice from the fax machine, after seeing which jurisdiction it fell under. Why did it have to be theirs…? He didn't want to do it, but he didn't have a choice, and with a heavy heart, he picked up the paper and brought it to his boss, who also frowned. Chief Konoe read over the notice silently, groaning frustratedly until he reached the end of it. Tatsumi didn't need to be psychic to know what he was thinking.

"Good grief…" Konoe sighed. Tatsumi leaned in.

"Chief. I don't know about this. I think it's too soon."

"I know you do, but what choice do we have?"

"But chief-"

"Don't complain, Tatsumi… just get them in the briefing room."

"…Yes sir."

--

Hisoka looked up from his paperwork, the silence getting to him. Some time had passed and Tsuzuki still had not come back to join him in the office. It was 

strange… and once again, Hisoka's suspicions began growing. He didn't know, yet, what was going on so he set his papers aside and set out to find his partner. But… still. Why was Tsuzuki keeping secrets from him again? He thought they'd moved past that, but maybe some habits are hard to kick.

After checking the breakroom and library, Hisoka doubled back past the infirmary, and before he even reached the door, he heard hushed voices. One of them was Watari- not surprising, but the other one almost sounded like Tsuzuki, only it was very quiet. Although he knew it was impolite, Hisoka inched against the wall towards the open door of the infirmary to listen in on the conversation.

"Tsuzuki, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You know there's only so long you can keep this up, right?"

"Don't worry about me- I know what I'm doing." Watari sighed.

"If you say so. Here we go…"

Hisoka was terribly confused and curious now, he just couldn't resist taking a peek inside. Tsuzuki was definitely keeping a secret, and Watari knew what it was! So, very carefully and quietly, Hisoka inched closer to the door. One step, then another, getting closer… Taking a deep breath, Hisoka tried to mentally prepare himself for what he might see, but he still wasn't ready. He poked his head around the corner, saw Tsuzuki sitting on one of the beds with his coats off. Watari was standing next to him, and both of them had a hand raised until…

"Janken!"

Hisoka nearly fell over. Here he was, being all worried about the absence of his partner, and he was right there playing games. Already, he could feel a vein beginning to bulge in frustration as he rose back to his feet and practically stomped into the room.

"Awww… looks like I lost! Oh well. We can-! Oh…" Tsuzuki's eyes almost went crossed when he saw his partner walking in, and silently, he hoped he hadn't heard something important… upon hearing the kid, Watari turned around to face him, too, and pushed his glassed up. He was very good at keeping secrets.

"Hi, Bon! How're you doing?"

"Well, I WAS okay, until my baka of a partner decided to ditch!"

"Oh?"

"I thought you went for coffee! What the hell?!"

"Eek! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tsuzuki pouted and rose his hands up to his face, attempting to hide from the wrath of his little friend. Hisoka sighed, then, and gave himself a moment to breathe and lightly shake his head before looking back up at his whimpering partner.

"Okay, okay! Stop bawling, already! …You just had me worried is all! Sheesh…" At his confession of concern, Tsuzuki's eyes lit up and he practically threw himself at his younger partner. At first, Hisoka jumped and yelled, trying to force himself out of the affectionate embrace, but on the inside, he really didn't want to get away. Not yet… after only a moment of hesitation longer, Hisoka settled back against his partner quietly, but still beet red.

"Idiot… I don't want you to wander off without me again…" He said just above a whisper, causing Tsuzuki to look down. In his own mind, Tsuzuki corrected Hisoka, thinking he meant to say "without telling him" but he still liked how Hisoka had put it. Hisoka was quiet for a while after that. At first, Tsuzuki thought he may have dozed off, but sure enough, the boy's voice rang up again.

"Please don't worry me like that. I really didn't… know where you were." He admitted, burrowing his face against the elder man's shoulder. It was obviously difficult for Hisoka to admit these things to anyone, even Tsuzuki, but it was definitely overdue. He needed affection just like his partner did, if not for their tough lives then for… Come to think of it, he'd been much more clingy to Tsu ever since Tsuzuki's…

Damn. He couldn't even say it! Not now, not then… He knew what it was, what had happened that day, even if he didn't know why, but… No…no, no, no… the images were starting to come back! Hisoka desperately tried to fight them back out of his immediate thoughts, but they just kept coming. Like a tidal wave, Hisoka was helpless to hold them back, and he soon found himself locked in the memories of that day. Over and over it played in his mind, and unknowingly, he'd tightened his hold on his partner's white shirt.

Tsuzuki wasn't as clueless as he'd been mistaken for, and in reality, he saw and understood everything going on around him. This instance was no different. He'd noticed Hisoka's protectiveness since his attack and he was happy to see that the boy cared. But while he was still secretly having attacks, he needed to be careful not to alert the boy to his pains. It would crush him all over again, he knew… so when his young partner started whimpering in his arms, grasping onto him like he would drift away, it was obvious… To try and reassure the blonde, Tsuzuki tightened his hold- not enough to hurt, just enough to show he was still there. And after a minute, it seemed to work. Hisoka was relaxing again, calming down 

much to Tsuzuki's relief, but… when Tatsumi appeared in the doorway, their confidence and relief was all but crushed.

"Tsuzuki. Kurosaki… The chief wants you."


	4. Chapter 4

Silence reigned in the small office of the chief of the Summons Section. Konoe sat at his desk, face buried in the palm of one of his hands, open files strewn about his desk like something exploded. His loyal second-in-command, Tatsumi stood closeby, stiff as a board with his eyes closed in concentration. The two guardians who had been summoned their were trying their best not to jump to conclusions about the looks. Eyes wandered about the room, muscles tensed, tongues jumped out to wet chapped lips, but nobody dared say a word. It was the longest four minutes in all eternity.

Finally, after enough tense minutes had passed, and just before Tsuzuki's pounding heart leapt out of his chest in stress, Tatsumi leaned over and cleared his throat quietly. Konoe groaned, and his futile attempt to stall the inevitable was put to an end. He finally rose his head to stare at the two workers in front of him, and more specifically at Tsuzuki. This concerned glance did not go unnoticed by Hisoka and Tatsumi both, but neither of them commented. Both assumed Tsuzuki was oblivious as usual, but he wasn't. in his own way, he was always very serious and attentive. He noticed things, even things other people didn't, but to enforce his mask, the side of himself that he wanted people to see, he feigned ignorance. Well, sometimes he did. Other times, he really was as clueless as they all thought. With a sigh, Konoe brought their attentions back forward.

"We just got an urgent request from the higher ups. It's going to be tricky, and it might be very dangerous."

"If it's important, we can't very well ignore it." Hisoka said confidently, but that confidence was strained. He feared what this all meant.

"I agree." There was another string of silence, and it was starting to get redundant. But there was a major case to be dealt with, and Konoe couldn't just sit there wasting time. So, with another long sigh, he rose his head and looked at his employees, Tsuzuki, particularly. His stance was straight, which was unlike him, his face was semi-anxious but serious, which was typical in serious cases. For the most part, he appeared to be the perfect symbol of health. Even though his physical problems had mostly cleared up, was he… Konoe shook his head.

"I'm going to be frank with you. I don't want you to accept this case." At this, Hisoka's stern expression changed to one of slight confusion, but it was only brief, as he understood te reason why.

"Tsuzuki, you've undergone a serious and I'll admit, dangerous experience, and this is a very dramatic case."

"I can handle it, chief."

"I'd like to believe you, but you seemed just fine, too, before that heart attack."

"Chief, there's no reason to bring that u-"

"-And we have to make absolutely certain that your health doesn't suddenly decline again on the case! I know how emotional you can get so-"

"CHIEF." This time, Tsuzuki's voice was clear and full of frustration, his stance shifting and muscles tensing. The angry and worried emotions that had blended together slammed against Hisoka's mental shields like a rough wind on the coast. Once the room had fallen silent again and Tatsumi straightened his glasses- which had nearly fallen off at the sudden booming voice- Tsuzuki closed his eyes and straightened his posture once more.

"I can handle it." Konoe didn't look convinced, especially after that outburst, but after so many years working above the man, he knew there was nothing that could deter him. well, almost nothing… Still, he had to concede and held out the file. When Tsuzuki reached to take it, however, Konoe held onto it firmly, locking warning eyes on the young adult.

"You'd better get an A+ health report from Watari before I let you go, and if ANYTHING goes wrong with your condition, I want you back here faster than Tatsumi can dock your pay."

Any normal day, Tsuzuki would be cowering in fear, but he held just as strong a front and stared back with equal intensity as he agreed. He left the room ahead of Hisoka, who was standing in shock of what had just occurred. Once he realized his 'charge', or so he'd decided to refer to him, had left, he quickly bowed his head and ran after him. now, he must have teleported out, because Tsuzuki wasn't anywhere in sight. Sighing, Hisoka got their coats from the office and teleported to where he knew the man would be- their apartment. Sure enough, once he entered the small living space, he could hear, but mostly feel, the intense packing going on in the bedroom.

Taking a moment to prepare himself, Hisoka set the coats down and started to boil water for tea before making his own way into the bedroom. Tsuzuki was stomping about the room, randomly and messily tossing articles of clothing- pretty much all the same- into a large suitcase, not bothering to fold or sort them. He was huffing about like a little kid who just got scolded, and for once that morning, Hisoka had to crack a smile. This was the Tsuzuki he knew, or at least a small part of him. he was pouting, but he was also very irritated, so Hisoka had to take caution in how to deal with him. Tsuzuki hadn't even noticed his presence yet, but in the mood he was in…

"Konoe had a point, you know."

That was the last thing Tsuzki wanted to hear, then. He stopped briefly to take in a few breaths before continuing on his packing, trying to ignore that Hisoka had said that. But the blonde was in no mood for being ignored, and quite frankly, he was worried! He didn't like the idea of Tsuzuki being back on field work so soon, just like everyone else, but then why was Tsuzuki fighting it? Why was he so eager to get back to work after what had happened? Taking a slow step forward, he spoke again.

"Tsuzuki, stop this. Why are you so set on work right now? You almost died for good!"

"I don't' want to have this conversation right now, Hisoka…"

"Well we're having it, nevertheless! Tsuzuki, come on!"

"No, Hisoka, please… I DON'T want to talk about it."

That was the last straw, in a burst of anger and worry, Hisoka stepped forward, spun Tsuzuki around and pinned him to the nearby wall. He was using all his strength, but it didn't look like Tsuzuki intended to get physical in return. That was Tsuzuki, always taking hits but hardly dishing them out…

"Damn it, Tsuzuki, I'm worried! Okay?! I'm freaking worried about you, and you don't seem to give a damn! What the hell is up with you?!" Tsuzuki was no empathy, but you didn't have to be one to be able to sense and feel the emotions Hisoka was letting off. His hands shook, his lower lip was quivering, and those bright eyes were nearly brimmed with tears. This emotional, deathly cute, and concerned Hisoka was almost too much for Tsuzuki to handle. For so long, Tsuzuki was suffocated with attention, tortured with kindness, when all he wanted was a sense of normalcy and calm… Hisoka's shaking worsened and he could hardly hold his eyes up at him. he was going to lose it, and Tsuzuki never wanted to see that happen again. So, as Hisoka's grip loosened, Tsuzuki wiggled his arms free and pulled the sobbing boy into his arms, cooing him softly. Eventually, Hisoka's tired arms lifted up and held him back, gripping his shirt tightly, desperately. Tsuzuki closed his eyes, curing himself for hurting his partner that much. He knew this was only the beginning, though, as he was still keeping a very dangerous secret. All he could do then was quietly whisper…

"I'm sorry, Hisoka… I'm sorry…"


	5. Chapter 5

It took some convincing, but eventually, Tsuzuki was cleared for the mission by Watari. He was given a full workup, with Hisoka's supervision. Although, there was a way Watari looked at Tsuzuki that suggested something wasn't quite right. He kept saying how healthy he looked and how strong he was, but beneath it all, there was something else. Despite his efforts, though, Hisoka just couldn't get at it. When it came to his seniors, his empathy wasn't all that useful. They were all heavily guarded and shielded so much from him- no… from everyone. But Hisoka was still very concerned about his partner and tried with all his might to get through Watari's shields. He just had to know what was going on!

Watari, during his ministrations, glanced over at the boy, clearly feeling the pressure being applied to his barriers. 'He's determined that's for sure…' he thought to himself. Hisoka was a very deep person, and Watari could respect that! However… he'd made a promise to Tsuzuki, and he didn't want to betray his confidence. He ached to tell him, tell anyone, especially given how serious it was! Watari was skilled at keeping secrets…but he didn't like having to keep them. He oh so enjoyed spreading gossip! But, during this time, he knew he should keep his thoughts and worries to himself. Should the situation turn sour, however…

"Okay! You're all set to go! ^^" He said after finishing the last of his tests.

"What?" Hisoka asked, almost seeming surprised. "What about the test results? Aren't you even going to wait until they're finished?"

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary! From what you've told me, this is a pretty critical case, after all! you can't afford one extra moment right now. Ne, bon?" He replied with a smile. Hisoka looked away a little, not quite convinced, but willing to leave it at that for the time being.

"I suppose…" At this time, Tsuzuki pushed off the bed and was working on getting his shirt back on. Almost out of habit, Hisoka walked over ad started to assist him. this was kind of surprising to Tsuzuki, and absolutely cute and delightful to their onlooker, Watari. Although, it seemed kind of irritating, and made Tsuzuki feel childish. He lowered his hands and pouted.

"I can do it, Hisoka." Those words made the boy freeze. Face turning red, he looked up at his partner. Without thinking, he was dressing his partner, even though he wasn't an invalid any longer. Perhaps, he thought, he had just grown so used to the routine, having to do everything for his partner because he could do it on his own. Or maybe… maybe it was just that he had grown to like the closeness, the attachment, the affection involved in the process. For the past two weeks, and even at that moment, he could feel the warmth of his partner's body, the softness of his skin, the mellow beat of his heart and the feel of each breath going in and out…

Hisoka's face lit up even brighter as he slowly lowered his hands away from his partner'body and turned his head away. It wasn't until the boy had stopped touching him that Tsuzuki noticed how good it felt to be close to the boy. He was almost afraid to admit how wonderful he felt to be given physical attention and care… he was actually sad when it left.

"Sorry…" he whispered, semi-apparent that he, too, missed the contact. But now wasn't the time for those kinds of things. There was a murderer, or a demon or… something roaming about. In all honesty, neither of them had bothered looking at the case file yet, but that was kind of important… Once he was done getting dressed, Tsuzuki moved his hair back and sighed, more than ready to start the case. Looking up at him, embarrassment gone, Hisoka gave a serious look.

"Lets get to it, then…" Tsuzuki nodded.

"Right. See you, Watari!" Hisoka left the room first, but as Tsuzuki was passing him by, Watari grabbed hold of his arm, holding tight. When their eyes met, there was an air of complete seriousness and worry floating between them.

"Tsuzuki…" Only his name was uttered, then, but Tsuzuki already knew what the rest would be. "If anything happens… call me." Tsuzuki nodded, but it wasn't enough. Watari shifted in place, now holding both of his friend's arms.

"I'm dead serious, Tsuzuki. _Anything_… Don't wait, don't move, don't even speak before calling me!" A moment passed, and then there it was: the comforting smile that was purely Tsuzuki. He turned his arms and returned the grasp, projecting calmness.

"I promise, Watari… You'll be the first to know anything at all." Watari sighed, feeling somewhat reassured, so he let go and waved as Tsuzuki left. Out in the hall, Hisoka was back-tracking towards him.

"What kept you?"

"Sorry, Hisoka. I forgot something." He said with a smile, trying to be as convincing as possible. Hisoka shook his head, calling him a forgetful baka, to which Tsuzuki replied with a laugh. The two of them walked on in contented silence, but Tsuzuki looked back before they passed around the corner. He was feeling…guilty again. He lied to Watari, too. Was he growing used to lying to everyone he loved… and was it really just for their benefit? Or was it a lie at all…? Would he call Watari if it meant Hisoka would learn about his pain? All of it was so confusing… so he wished everything would go smoothly- for once.


	6. Chapter 6

The shinigami pair had long since stopped being surprised by the states of the scenes they'd been sent to investigate. Most of the time, it would be some ratty, run-down place, but once in a while, they hit the jack-pot! This particular case led the duo to a newly constructed hot spring spa resort on the outskirts of the city. It had clean, open-air baths, a pool, spa treatments and luxurious rooms. At first, they had expected to have been put up in some dark, dismal closet of a room where no sunlight could reach, but no… For once, Tatsumi had actually gone out of his way to book them a suite.

"Wow…"

Hisoka stood in the doorway in awe of the rather large room as Tsuzuki set their bags inside, smiling to himself. Hisoka's reactions were always so cute…! He loved seeing them. And, he thought, if they were focusing on the case, his partner would stop fussing over him all the time- meaning that Tsuzuki wouldn't have to work quite as hard to conceal his pain. When it came to work, Hisoka was a stickler… he only hoped he would stick to that, instead of constantly worry about his health. So far, though, it was working quite well, and he and Hisoka conversed a little as they unpacked clothes and case documentation. Once they were settled, Hisoka seated himself on one of the two beds to read over the file. Tsuzuki decided to wander about, and found himself at the window, looking down at the pool and part of the luxurious and green courtyard.

"This place is pretty fancy…" he said aloud. Hisoka made a soft grunting noise as a response until he turned the page.

"I bet it's costing Tatsumi a fortune." Tsuzuki snickered.

"Maybe… but given the situation, maybe he got a discount. The owner should be mildly aware of our presence." That was true, Hisoka thought. The case involved several guests who suddenly and completely disappeared from the resort, and they had been sent in under the guise of private investigators. In a high-class place like that, it would be best to give prior notice, as to not raise further suspicion over the course of the investigation.

"This is a high-risk case… According to the report, it weren't just the guest's souls that disappeared. Their bodies have yet to be located in full." Tsuzuki looked over at him, then, a disgusted look on his face.

"In full? What do you mean by that?" Hisoka motioned him over, spreading out the photos taken by local authorities of some detached limbs, including two fingers, an ear, and a of them fought not to lose the contents of their stomachs.

"Do you think this is related to the occult?" Hisoka asked, looking up.

"Well…" Tsuzuki began, clearing his throat. "There have been reports of cult members dismembering their "sacrifices" but there are only a few pieces of these people missing. Cults like to be methodical and ritualistic. If this was a real cult, they would have most likely repeated the mutilation for all the victims. I don't think there's enough evidence to suggest a cult in this case."

"I see…"

Hisoka's eyes looked troubled, which was understandable on such a gory case, but Tsuzuki didn't want him to frown. So, he lightly patted him on the head, gave him a big smile and spoke.

"Lets just look and see what other clues we can find in here!"

It was then that Tsuzuki lifted one knee onto the bed and leaned forward, over part of Hisoka's lap, to sift through more of the loose papers. Hisoka definitely wasn't frowning, THEN. Instead, his eyes widened to saucers in surprise and his mouth hung slightly open. Despite his mind telling him to scold the man and turn his head away, he couldn't move or speak. Quite uncharacteristically, Hisoka couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over his partner's lean form. Lean… he'd gotten thinner during his recovery, but he's been exercising again, and his muscles were almost as toned and strong as before. Through his thin shirt, Hisoka could almost see his arms flexing and moving, and his firm chest…

'No!' Hisoka thought loudly to himself. 'This isn't right…! He's my -my partner!' He didn't want to admit he'd _actually_ been checking his partner out, but…. But he was, and hat was quickly filling up his face. ! Wait, did he see a glance? Did Tsuzuki notice him staring? Oh god, he hoped not! How embarrassing… but if he had noticed, he never said a thing, sitting back and smiling to himself, feigning ignorance. Really, he knew better than to mention his partner's blush and wandering eyes… It's not the first time one of his co-workers had checked him out. And since it was Hisoka… he felt flattered. Anyway, Tsuzuki and Hisoka still had a case to see to, so they both started working through the clues, writing notes down on a notepad as they went. But within the first two hours, all they'd come up with was dead-ends and no further leads. Sighing, the brunette leaned back against the headboard, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So much for clues. There are no direct connections between the victims like age, gender, social status, and none of them seemed to know each other. So then WHERE…?" irritation and seriousness was already starting to slip past his shields to blow like a wind against Hisoka's. glancing his way, Hisoka's concentration on the case slipped slightly. It suddenly occurred to him that he'd been neglecting to watch over his partner's fragile health. Quietly, he looked the man over, taking note of his slouched posture, his face scrunched in deep thought and irritation, the movement of his jaw as he lightly ground his teeth and the not-so-subtle sighs he let out. He was stressed, and the last thing he needed after his attack was more stress! Hisoka knew he couldn't stop all the stress from getting to his partner, but for the time being, he wanted to do all he could for him. so, taking action, Hisoka quickly packed up the file. The sound of papers and shifting weight on the bed got Tsuzuki's attention. He cracked an eye.

"Mm? What are you doing, Hisoka?" Hisoka put the last of the files away before rolling off the bed and taking hold of his partner's hand.

"Come with me." It wasn't a forceful command, but Hisoka looked serious enough, so Tsuzuki slipped out of bed after him and followed him. it was weird how Hisoka led him all the way down the hall, around corners, past people… all while holding his hand! Sure, he'd gotten close to Hisoka during his recovery, but he didn't seem like the type to show affection like that out in the open. It was that thought that made his grip tighten only slightly. Sooner or later, he figured Hisoka would come to his senses and let him go, so he wanted to hold onto that sweet warmth and baby-soft skin a little longer…

Hisoka led him all the way across the resort until he found a satisfactory location to help ease his partner's stress. When they stopped, both guardians looked up at the sign hanging above the door- Tsuzuki in awe.

"…Massage?" Hisoka nodded, blushing.

"We have full spa privileges, so…" He glanced over, trying not to let his voice crack with embarrassment, only to see his partner staring at him childishly, eyes glittering almost scarily.

"Hisokaaaaaa~! Arigatou!!3" And without another word, Hisoka was pulled inside the room. He never stood a chance. (lol) Inside it was mostly empty, but there were a few guests sitting around in bathrobes and slippers, reading newspapers and such. Together, they walked up to the reception desk where a woman greeted them cheerfully.

"Good afternoon! Would you like to sign up for a massage?"

"Yes. One, please…"

"! Aw… 'Soka…" Tsuzuki pouted. "Are you not gonna get one?"

"It's not my thing…" He said quietly. Sure he was nervous, and he didn't want to be bored waiting for Tsuzuki, but he was trying ot decide what to do. Although, the hold Tsuzuki still had on his hand (and visa versa) was distracting. It only got worse when Tsuzuki started stroking his thumb over the back of his hand slowly… It was really distracting!

"Hisoka… wont you please try?" He just couldn't focus, and that tone… how could he refuse such a thing? He didn't realize he'd agreed to it right away, until the receptionist finished the arrangements, telling them it would be a few minute's wait. Then, Tsuzuki's hand left him, and clung onto his head, instead. This was something Hisoka did not enjoy as much, as his overzealous partner was causing a scene.

"Squee!! Thank you, 'Soka! Suki da yooooo~!" That was the last straw, and while people stared, Hisoka roughly pushed on Tsuzuki, trying to dislodge himself.

"B-baka! Stop acting out and get off me!"

"Mmmm!! Hisoka! Hidoi!!" He whined back.


	7. Chapter 7

As they were called up and led to a back room, the idea of a massage, with a stranger's hands roaming over his body, sent a shiver down Hisoka's spine. He wasn't very comfortable with physical contact, especially with people he didn't know or trust, but somehow, feeling Tsuzuki walk behind him gave him comfort. The hallway was thin, which meant he was walking fairly close to his partner. Once or twice, their hands brushed, but both of them would look down or away, no mentioning the coincidental contact. With Tsuzuki near him, he felt that he would be perfectly safe and comfortable… or at least that's what he thought going into it. Once they arrived in the back room, however, all color except for red left the young blonde's face.

The room they were in was very traditional, with padded bamboo massage tables- two of them, granite flooring and a large window overlooking a small koi pond and what looked like a bamboo forest. From the get-go, they were assured that nobody was allowed to peek in through there, and the woman smiled, giving them five minutes to get undressed. Hisoka's mouth seemed to be…unhinged. Though, Tsuzuki seemed perfectly calm as he walked in, stood by one of the tables and started to undress. At this, the red deepened, and Hisoka's voice squeaked.

"W-wait just a minute! We're getting them here in the same room?!" Tsuzuki looked back at him, blinking, and obviously unfazed.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?"

"NO, I didn't know, you idiot!" Though he was yelling and uncomfortable, Tsuzuki smiled at him. This diversion was working well…

"Hisoka… I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable at all, though a massage would be good for you. You've been very stressed lately!" That, Hisoka could not deny. He could in no way ignore the ache in his muscles and how they protested the movement, even more as he stared into the room. He needed it, and so did Tsuzuki, but with what's happened he didn't want to lose sight of his partner, so, instead of asking for another room, he looked away and muttered.

"Don't watch…" Smiling even more, Tsuzuki nodded his head and turned back around to finish undressing. He could hear Hisoka move to the other side of the room, and hear as he undressed also. But, that wasn't something he should have thought about, and with a blush, he hurriedly finished his task. Though, after shedding his clothes, he stopped and stared down at a long mark still almost-visible on his chest. It's from… when Watari had to open his chest to restart his heart. The thought of it sent chills and waves of nausea through him, and he tried to put the thought out of his head, climbing up onto the table, lying on his stomach. He hadn't noticed Hisoka staring this time, and it was slightly worrisome… but it wasn't so bad.

Soon, the masseuse personnel came in and asked which kinds of massages they would like. Hisoka didn't know there were more than one… Tsuzuki asked for a deep-tissue massage, whereas Hisoka settled for aroma-therapy and a softer treatment. The air was slightly tense as he sensed, more than saw, as the women prepared their oils and candles, but once their hands met their own bear skin, Hisoka almost melted! It was all so…so… In his relaxing state, his mind didn't want to work, and all he could do was tilt his head, groan when they got to a particularly knotted part, and sigh when the oils heated up. The woman's hands were soft and gentle, not rough and not so light they were ticklish. It was great, and the scent slowly filling the room was just as calming. For a moment, Hisoka thought he might fall asleep, but almost as soon as his eyes closed, Tsuzuki let out a rather loud moan, causing him to snap his eyes back open and glance his way.

Despite the low grunt, Tsuzuki really seemed to be enjoying himself… his own attendant was working far harder to be rougher on his stiff and slightly atrophied muscles . He moaned again, and Hisoka blushed. His partner's back was dripping with oils and sweat, his eyes closed, though scrunched as his mouth widened in utter pleasure… Oh no… once again, he'd caught himself eyeing his partner like a four-course meal, and silently, he wished he wasn't drooling! Still, with those muscles, those expressions, that deep, smoothe voice… who could possibly resist him? It was hard, that's for sure.

Looking away from his moaning partner, Hisoka let himself enjoy the rest of the massage in peace. It was all so wonderful and relaxing… just the thing they had needed! …Until that one scream echoed through the halls. All four of them looked up in surprised, and Hisoka finally remembered why they were there to begin with. They had a case… and it was almost obvious that they would be getting right back to it. The ladies left them, and hurriedly, they dressed. The oils on their skin made their typical clothing stick to them, but they didn't have time to worry about that, as they finished and rushed out of the room. Some people were running about, others were screaming or crying, but based on the feeling he was getting, Hisoka led the way down the left hallway and out to the pool. When they got there… well…

How else does one describe the gruesome sight before them? Resort employees were standing about with their hands over their mouths, the manager was yelling to get people back inside to their rooms, and there, floating upside-down in the pool was a woman… one who was missing an ear. It was still bleeding out into the pool. Hisoka and Tsuzuki nearly lost it there, but they'd seen far more mutilated corpses before… and they had a cover to maintain. Right away, they approached the manager, introduced themselves, and once the body was fished out, they were allowed to get a close look. It was strange…

"Very strange." Hisoka muttered quietly.

"How so?" Tsuzuki replied, also keeping his voice down.

"Well, she disappeared two weeks ago… and her ear was found one week ago, and yet look… her ear is still bleeding, and her skin still has a hint of color. The blood hasn't fully coagulated yet!"

"Hey… you're right! And look, there's no other wounds on her besides her ear. How did she die, and who dumped her here…?"

"I don't know…"

According to the manager, the pool was closed to be cleaned, but the poolboy was late, and only just arrived to find the body. Sure, he could be a suspect, but he was just a kid… it was very doubtful that he was behind it all. Almost right away, the relaxation from the massage was wearing off, and seriousness, stiffness and focus was returning. It sucked… but was good while it lasted. Just as the body was being taken away, however, Tsuzuki's heart throbbed.


	8. Chapter 8

Stress was starting to settle back in, so once the body had been examined, the two guardians began making their way back to their room. Hisoka constantly glanced at his partner in concern and worry. It wasn't that his partner couldn't handle the sight of a dead body-he'd been seeing them long before they became partners, but just moments before, he felt something. It was a faint semblance of pain- blocked, strained and faint, but there, nonetheless. Was Tsuzuki hurting somewhere? If so, why hadn't he brought it up before and told him about it? Pain was a serious deal, considering, and Hisoka really wanted to know about it! He was wary about pressing him about it, though, considering how resistant he'd gotten to babying, but still, Hisoka tried to ask him about it as they walked. Tsuzuki replied with a simple soft shake of his head. He was trying to seem calm and fine, but the sight of his clenched jaw and strained eyes wasn't right. Again, Hisoka questioned him.

"Tsuzuki, are you really okay? Not in pain anywhere?"

Damn, he was perceptive… Tsuzuki didn't want to admit it, but Hisoka wasn't gonna give in until he got an answer he was satisfied with. Sighing, Tsuzuki put a hand to his head.

"My… head hurts is all," he quietly lied. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either. Tsuzuki silently prayed that Hisoka would buy into it and drop the matter quickly. Hisoka made a brief look of disbelief and suspicion before looking back ahead of them.

"You should take some Asprin." To that, Tsuzuki nodded. He'd take some medicine, all right, but it wouldn't be a little Asprin. No… he'd wait until Hisoka was distracted and sneak a pill from Watari when he wasn't looking. That's what he needed… with every step, every breath, his heart ached painfully in his chest. It was painful, not quite reaching the level of excruciating, but still, he told himself to bear it for a little while longer- especially with Hisoka following so close behind him. He could almost feel the empath's mind pressing against his own, trying to reach a truth that Tsuzuki knew would only cause him pain, so he pressed back only slightly to keep him out. Though, he made sure to project peaceful and somewhat playful thoughts to throw him off.

'He's blocking me out,' Hisoka mused, feeling the pressure. He really was starting to dislike the distance growing between them, for they'd grown so close up until… He hated to admit how much he needed Tsuzuki now. He was craving him like a drug! When he'd wake up in the morning, he was able to bear his afterlife, all the good and bad, because he could see his partner's warm smile and feel him close. When he went to bed, he didn't have to be afraid of the dark or the unknown because Tsuzuki could always find him in the deepest dark, and his form was always within view. That was it… Hisoka's each day started and ended with Tsuzuki! Any day without him would most surely be listless and dim through his exuberant green eyes.

Before he realized he'd AGAIN been caught wandering, the two of them stepped a little close and their hands brushed. It was a sudden and brief contact, a gentle brush of skin to skin, but it was still enough to send a spark up the blonde's spine, followed by blood rushing to his cheeks. Such small contact, he thought, shouldn't make him feel so warm and flustered, and yet he glanced at his partner, trying to calm down. That only served against his intentions. As he noticed, Tsuzuki's expression no longer held firm seriousness… a smile, soft as silk graced his lips, sending another spark through the boy.

Sure, he had started to think of Tsuzuki's childish and playful demeanor as kind of cute, and somewhat less annoying, but there was nothing like when he was acting his age. His features were soft, long, calm… His eyes were always bright and beautiful, no matter how you looked at them, and when he'd look at you in just the right way, Hisoka melted. Seriously, how could anyone possibly resist?! Hisoka sure couldn't, and Hisoka kept on staring. This time, it didn't go unnoticed, and it was more than enough motivation for Tsuzuki to keep smiling. Something about Having Hisoka's complete attention, to have his eyes fixed on him and only him was so incredible… but he couldn't let himself slip even an inch, given the situation, for the pain hadn't lessened much during the walk. If it were any other time, he would love to just bask in the glow of his partner's eyes, steal his attention away from everything else… but in his state, Tsuzuki doubted Hisoka was paying very close attention, which made him pleasantly distracted. That was all right for the time being, as they neared the door to the room. Soon, very soon, Tsuzuki would get relief!

Or would he…?

Just as Tsuzuki reached out to take the doorknob, a child's laugh filled the hallway. It echoed, which seemed slightly odd, and it broke both guardians out of their thoughts. They looked around the hall, not seeing the origin of the laughing, and almost right away, Hisoka went on the defensive.

"Where did that come from?"

"Who knows… maybe it was nothing." Tsuzuki said hurriedly, wanting so badly to just get back to the room. Hisoka threw a disbelieving look at him, and he sighed, turning away from the door.

"Tsuzuki, get serious. I know your head hurts, but we can't just ignore something like this…"

"Like what?" Tsuzuki turned to look at him. All he'd picked up on was a child's laughter, and in a family-friendly spa, it wasn't that surprising. Then again, Hisoka was a bit more receptive to suspicious happenings than he was, sometimes.

"It's not just that… I feel a sinister intent in the air." That was certainly not nothing. Though, if they got an early break on the case, he could go home sooner… Before he could think more, Hisoka took off down the hall. Tsuzuki couldn't, wouldn't, let him go off on his own; so he took in a deep breath and turned away from the room that held relief to his pain to follow his partner. Hisoka was walking rather fast, making it difficult for Tsuzuki to follow too closely. Also, the laughter seemed to be getting louder and something about it felt eerie.

The duo rounded the corner, then another and-immediately, they stopped. The laughing had ceased completely and the dark aura has disappeared.

"Did we lose it…?"

Hisoka looked around trying to pinpoint where it had gone, but Tsuzuki just wanted to catch his breath. He almost got his heartbeat back under control when a tiny hand grabbed onto his pant leg, making him jump and squeak. Two sets of eyes looked around, then down to meet the bright blue orbs of a tiny blonde girl. She looked to be no older than five and had the biggest smile on her face. The guardians looked at each other in confusion until a squeaky giggle erupted from her little form. It all made sense at that point, and the brunette knelt down to her level, returning the smile.

"Was it you who was running around here giggling, cutie?"

"Un!" She replied, nodding her head.

"I see!" Hisoka sighed.

"All that for nothing…" The girl looked at him, head tilting slightly in confusion.

"It's okay, Hisoka. She was probably just playing with us!" Again, she nodded.

"My mommy and daddy were sleeping, and I got bored!"

"Sou… well, that's okay. But it's not good to be wandering about on your own…"

"Oh? Is it bad?"

"No, not bad, just dangerous. Something could happen to you."

At this, the girl gasped and looked around, obviously afraid. It wasn't his intention to scare her, and he quickly apologized with a pat to her head. She seemed content with that, so he stood back upright, looking tough in that playful kind of way. Tsuzuki loved that look of his, and he also stood back up.

"Don't worry! We're here and I promise nothing bad will happen to you!"

He sounded so confident, so sure, but fate has a way of smacking us in the face—sometimes quite literally. Not even a second later, the dark aura reappeared and an invisible force crashed into the guardians. Hisoka fell on his backside with a groan whilst Tsuzuki was thrown flat on his back. His head made a sickening crack as it came in contact with the floor and his world went black. For a few minutes, anyway. Much to his relief, his senses started to return to him. Stars flew about the darkness inside his eyelids before he was able to open them to the incredibly bright, spinning hallway with blurred colors.

He hadn't gotten a concussion like that in some time, so it took him another moment to compose himself and will his head to stop pounding. It was a moment they did have. Once his mind stopped reeling, the most horrific scream ripped through the air. Tsuzuki sat upright and stared in alarm at Hisoka who had a hold of one of the girl's arms as she began sinking into the far wall.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki snap out of it! I can't do this without you!"

In a flash, he was back on his feet and grabbing onto her other hand. She was fidgeting, screaming, crying, and no matter how hard they pulled, the wall just kept drawing her in. the force pulling her in must have been incredibly powerful…

"Tsu… it's not working!"

"I know…" Tsuzuki quickly looked for something to help, but only saw a door a few feet away.

"Hisoka! It could be that she's been drawing into the room there! See if you can get to her inside1"

"Wh-what about you?"

"I'll keep pulling, so hurry!"

Hisoka has his doubts about the plan, but at the time, it was all they had. So, rather reluctantly, he let go of the tiny hand and ran to the door. He tried the handle, but it was locked, so, with a deep inhale of breath, he stepped back and rammed the door with his shoulder. He'd seen it in a few movies Tsuzuki made him sit through, but until then, he had no idea it would hurt so much. He held his shoulder in pain, but the sight of his partner trying to pull the girl was more painful, and he rammed it again. It didn't give until the fourth hit, and he fell inside, landing on the hardwood flooring. In the hall, it was getting harder to hold onto the girl. Tsuzuki now had both legs up against the wall, pulling with all his might, but not so much that the girl would be injured. Nothing was working, so he yelled for Hisoka. He was hurting, but quickly healing. Hisoka looked up at the wall adjacent to the happenings, but there was nothing.

"She's not coming through… Tsuzuki, she's not coming through!" Without wasting another moment, he got back to his feet and ran back to his partner… just in time to see his hands slip. The girl was quickly pulled into the wall as his partner fell to the floor, eyes wide. The wall rippled like water before going still and solid again.

"We….we couldn't save her…"

Those words cut through Hisoka like a knife. They tried so hard, but still, they couldn't protect the girl. He knelt by his partner's side as tears began rolling down his cheeks. Tsuzuki was very emotional… it hurt him so much, so Hisoka put his arms around him, cradling him as he looked back up to the wall.

"We failed this time… but we can still keep our promise to protect her… We will, Tsuzuki."

((Note: Sorry it took so long to update this. I know you, my readers have been waiting very patiently for it, so now that school has started, I've had a little time in-between classes to work on it! Enjoy! I'll get the next chapters up as soon as I can!))


	9. Chapter 9

"I see…" Tatsumi said quietly, sighing as he held the phone to his ear. "It's a shame… Did you manage to find any suspects yet?"

"No, not yet." Hisoka replied in a monotone manner.

"I see…" Tatsumi repeated. Tatsumi was acting so calm and given the situation, he should have been screaming. However, it was their first case back in weeks, and aside from that… Hisoka covered the receiver and chanced a glance at Tsuzuki. The brunette was sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow tightly, dried tear tracks still present on his cheeks. He was really taking this hard… but what Hisoka didn't realize was that Tsuzuki wasn't just in physical pain. He was hurting pretty bad… so he hid his face in the pillow, not only to cry, but to hide his pain. He didn't think it would be so hard.

"Well," Tatsumi started again, returning Hisoka's attention. "Keep trying. We can't allow more people to be killed."

"Right… we'll do our best." He hung up and sighed. "What a stressful case… Ne, Tsuzuki?"

The man didn't even raise his head. This Tsuzuki… he recognized this one. The Tsuzuki filled with pain and guilt for those whose lives are taken away. But Hisoka wasn't about to let him wallow in misery any longer. Taking a breath, he walked over and sat on the bed close to him.

"Ne, Tsuzuki, we haven't eaten much yet. You want to grab lunch?" Tsuzuki didn't seem to hear him, so he leaned over and tried again. "How about… a bath? Hmm?" He kept trying.

Tsuzuki, however, was just trying to will his medication into kicking faster. For some reason, it was taking its sweet time to work and relieve his pain. Once it did, though, Hisoka's voice drifted to him, and he could feel a small hand rubbing circles on his back. It was soothing… and with the pain filtering away, he sighed, letting himself lean against his partner. Hisoka asked him if he was okay, and he finally nodded. The thought of a nice soak did sound good, though…

"Wont…" He started quietly. The sudden response made him jump and look down. Tsuzuki looked absolutely adorable lying on his shoulder, and he was so warm…

"Wont… what?"

"Hisoka… wont you feel embarrassed… bathing with me?" This made him blush. Memories came back from their first hot springs trip in Hokkaido, and red-faced, he looked away.

"It's not like it's the two of us in a tiny bathtub… it's a big pool with lots of room. And as long as you don't make fun of me, I don't mind…"

Hisoka could feel it as Tsuzuki let out a low chuckle. Oh god, that voice… Hisoka wanted to fall over, swooning. What was wrong with him lately? Tsuzuki's presence, voice, heat, they were all intoxicating! Tsuzuki driving him mad! Oh… oh, oh so mad…

"I would never make fun of you, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki gave him a light snuggle before sitting up and climbing off the bed. While he got ready, slipping into a yukata like Hisoka, the boy was trying to get his mind on other things. He tried to think about the case, but somehow, his mind kept going to his partner. Oh no, what had he done? Suggesting they bathe together… that was a big deal, wasn't it?! Well, to him it was. He'd never bathed with someone else before. But when Tsuzuki came back and held out his hand, smiling just like that… he could do nothing else but take it. He would come to half-regret it all the way there, but once the awkward part of undressing was over with and he slipped into that hot, soothing pool, all Hisoka's negative thoughts melted away.

Hot springs were a rare luxury for many at the ministry, himself and Tsuzuki included, so whenever they could, they made sure to enjoy it. Hisoka laid a cool cloth over his head and sunk down to his neck in the water. His breath rippled the water each time he let out a sigh of comfort. It was really wonderful… and it would have been perfect had seriousness from his partner hadn't been running into his emotional shields. Cracking an eye, Hisoka took in the man's stern expression, biting on his thumbnail, back and shoulders straight and rigid… It was almost irritating how quickly the man's mood changed, and that he was a total work-a-holic now more than ever, when all he needed was rest.

"Tsuzuki. You're supposed to be relaxing."

"I am." He so obviously lied, his thoughts wandering through facts and evidences concerning their case. Hisoka sighed, sitting upright, himself.

"I know we're on a case, but for the time being, we should try to relax. If we're too wound up, we'll never be able to focus." But that wasn't necessarily true, for right now, Hisoka could feel just how focused the brunette was. He seemed to be off in another world, and there was that seriousness and beauty that Hisoka rarely saw, but always admired… Did he just think 'beautiful'? Boy, Hisoka had it bad. Hisoka turned his head a bit, grateful that his partner was too distracted to notice his staring. He didn't want to think about how close the two of them were, even though there was plenty of distance he could put between them, and how they only had towels on… But despite the awkwardness of it, he was coming to realize something… he didn't want distance between them. Now more than ever, all he wanted, what he felt he really needed was to be close to someone. For someone who was raised in isolation, the thought of attaching himself to another person was unusual, but strangely wonderful. But, once again, Tsuzuki's words cut into his thoughts. What he had to say, however, stumped him.

"What is the connection…?"

"What?"

"Between the victims. There has to be some way they're being chosen…"

"Tsuzuki, we looked through the files… there is no connection. Age, height, gender-"

"What if there's a deeper connection? Something other than physical attributes?"

That stopped Hisoka. He was about to argue his point, but he hadn't thought about any other connection besides what they could see with their eyes. Hisoka ran that thought through his brain for several minutes before an idea came to mind.

"Spiritual energy…?" Tsuzuki looked at him.

"Maybe… but then why go after a child? She was far too young to have developed too much energy."

"No, maybe it's not the amount… but the potency. It's a known fact that adults are more spiritually strong, but a child's imagination…!"

Why hadn't they thought of that sooner? Hisoka has sensed quite a bit of power, and children, for an empath, are too emotionally charged to deal with on a daily basis… it made sense! Both boys stood up, determined to get to the bottom of it….before they realized their states of undress and fell back below the water. Now that they had a lead to go off on, they could finally take a minute to relax… and Tsuzuki's heart could ease some of that built-up pressure.

Once they had spent a good amount of time in the baths, the boys got out and got some food. Tsuzuki's appetite hadn't returned completely yet, but at least he was keeping his food down. This brought a sigh from Hisoka's lips, seeing as his partner seemed to be nearly fully back to normal! Sure, working so hard wasn't always his thing, but given the circumstances, Hisoka was glad his partner was on-track. And now, they had a lead! Well, sort of. They still had to figure out how the victim's souls and spiritual energy were being drained from them, and fast. Who knew how long the remaining victims had!


	10. Chapter 10

A full day passed with almost no progress in the case, and it was starting to grate on both guardian's nerves. Time was quickly running out for the abducted guests, and if they couldn't find a lead soon, more bodies would be piling up. Hisoka lay awake in the dark, thinking hard about this. Could they find the culprit in time? How many victims were still alive to save? The two of them hadn't been on a case so difficult in some time, and having been out of the game for so long… were they rusty? Was this case really so hard, it was it just that them? There was so much to ponder and not nearly enough minutes to ponder them all, for soon, rustling from the other bed stole his attention.

Looking over, he saw Tsuzuki stir, tossing lightly as if in a bad dream. Knowing Tsuzuki, he was probably reliving the events of two days ago, with that poor young girl… The other victims were at least over 21, and if it took so long to fully drain their lives, how long could a child last? He didn't want to think of having to look down upon her cold, lifeless body… Tsuzuki moved again, this time sitting upright in bed, his face buried in one of his hands. Hisoka was amazed at just how much he stuck out from the dark room, and how the dim light coming in through the window surrounded him… He looked so..magestic.

Years before, Tsuzuki had been under the impression that he was some sort of demon, but at that moment, seeing him like that, Hisoka thought something else. It was more…like he was an angel. Tsuzuki hadn't seemed to notice his staring yet, lifting his face from his hand and giving his partner a view into his inner soul. He still looked stressed, worried, frustrated…but in a strange sense, surrounded by the dark, he looked almost content. And his eyes… those eyes may have been seen by others as odd, unusual, and unnatural, especially because of how they seemed to glow and shimmer in the dark, but Hisoka was different. He loved those eyes… he loved every emotion that flashed through them, especially when they were directed at him. This man, this wonderful, poor, unfortunate soul… he was…just so beautiful… Caught up in this man in all his thoughts, Hisoka didn't notice as a name brushed past his lips oh so softly.

"Tsuzuki…"

The brunette across the room heard him, even though Hisoka hadn't heard the call, himself, and turned his head to look at his partner. He seemed surprised to see the younger guardian awake, but once he got over that shock, he smiled. This smile… this beautiful, wonderful, intoxicating smile was meant only for Hisoka… only for him. Seeing it made Hisoka's heart jolt, and he set a hand over his heart, fearing that it would leap from his chest. Why…? Why did he have such strong feelings for this man? He hadn't felt like this for anyone; his parents, a pet, other co-workers, and yet with Tsuzuki, every moment just felt so significant. Looking at him, being with him, almost made each passing moment painful, but it was a pain Hisoka was sure he couldn't live without. He needed to be hurt by this man… hurt by something he couldn't say aloud, but in his mind, he screamed it: Tsuzuki, I need your love…!

"Still awake, 'Soka?" Ah, the pet name… Hisoka often pretended that it bothered him, but it wasn't so bad. It was actually cute… and he was honored to feel close enough and special enough to be given one. Shaking his head and sitting up, Hisoka looked his way, trying to get his thoughts and feelings under control.

"Baka, it's Hisoka. And yeah. Couldn't sleep." Even though he was offended, albeit softly, Tsuzuki was still smiling. This was normal, this was typical, this is what they wanted between them. …Right? Hisoka was afraid to lose this closeness, this attachment to his partner, but what if he could have more? What would happen to them if they tried to take it a step farther…?

"Yeah, me, neither…" Tsuzuki continued, leaning on his bent knees. "It's hard to relax and sleep when so much is going on…" Hisoka nodded his head, not wanting to break the spell of calm between them, and let Tsuzuki continue to talk. "I hope we can find a lead tomorrow. Those people are counting on us." There was so much sadness in his voice, but under that sadness and worry was a slight twinge of hope. It was weak, but there…

"I'm sure we will. We just have to put our heads together." Hisoka replied, trying to boost his confidence and relieve some of that worry. Again, Tsuzuki smiled, making Hisoka's heart flutter.

"Yeah… You're right, Hisoka."

For a long while after, there was only silence. Neither knew what to say, and were honestly too tired to get up and do something. A yawn finally broke through, though it was hard to tell whom it came from.

"We should try to sleep. We need to be at our best tomorrow." Hisoka said, rubbing his eyes. Tsuzuki replied with a nod, carefully laying his head down on the pillow.

"Good night, Hisoka…"

"Night….Tsu."

Tsuzuki inwardly smiled at the nickname, loving how softly it rolled off Hisoka's tongue. It was sweet like sugar, which everyone knew Tsuzuki loved, but nothing could be as sweet and wonderful as his partner… his, and no one else's. Just before his eyes closed and he slipped back into the dark world behind his eyelids, he thought he heard the faintest whisper of 'Suki…' He couldn't be sure if he heard right, but Tsuzuki hoped with all he was that it was meant for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Though the two investigators had wanted so much to wake up to good news and hope, what they actually awoke to were screams. The sun rose late in the morning, casting an eerie red glow on the world, and it shone through the tall colored glass of the ballroom, making the scene even more grotesque. In the middle of the dance floor was a disheveled young man, dressed in formal wear. Once they could get through the crowd of horrified guests, Tsuzuki and Hisoka shut the doors and were able to investigate the body in private. So far, the manager had been very gracious, but even he was on edge.

"That's victim number two… it looks like the body dumping is going in order according to how they were abducted."

"It seems so… that's good news for the kid, though." Hsoka said as he rounded the body. Unlike the first, though, it seemed completely unharmed. There were no visible wounds, cuts, abrasions or anything on it. Except for the younger's eyes being wide open, dried blood under his nails, and his paling skin, it looked as if he had just passed out after a long night out at the prom.

"Looks like we were right. They didn't die from wounds, but from having their life energy drained with their souls."

"Yeah… but why would someone do this?"

"I don't know… could this be the work of a demon?"

Tsuzuki knelt down by the body and softly closed his eyes, not able to stand the stare of death. Sighing, Tsuzuki then tried to recall what he knew about demonology. Most of their cases dealt with humans and occasionally a conjured creature, and they hadn't dealt with an actual demon since…well, since they met Hijiri Minase.

"Well? Could it?"

"I suppose… Demons are tricky, though. There are many different forms of demons with different, distinct tendencies. The most common are demons who feed on flesh to sustain themselves, then there are those, like Sagatanasu who bargain with humans to get their souls… but I doubt there was any deal-making involved in this. And to steal all the life energy…"

"It's the only thing that makes sense if you ask me."

"However…" Hisoka looked over. "Demons usually leave some sort of mark burned on their prey. We should try and find one."

"Are we even allowed to touch the body?"

"It can't be helped."

Hisoka knelt down beside him, and the two looked around the body, looking for a mark, such as bite marks, a burn, but came up with nothing. When they lifted the boy's shirt, however, they saw one, but it wasn't what they expected. Carved into the boy's stomach was a thin symbol that neither of them recognized.

"This doesn't look like it was done by a demon, but…" Hisoka glanced at the blood under his fingernails. "It's… more like he did it to himself." The blonde touched the symbol softly.

"Tsu, why would someone mutilate themselves like this?"

"Well, the first body was damaged, too. But maybe it wasn't what he thought. What if they each did something to themselves? The first may have been trying to die… to escape any way she could, but this one… maybe it's a clue?"

"A clue? What do you mean?"

"Maybe… he's trying to speak to us."

The two left the scene soon after and returned to their room and their laptop. Immediately, Tsuzuki was on the phone with Tatsumi while Hisoka uploaded pictures of the symbol and sent it to the Gushoushin for analysis. If they could figure out what that symbol meant, maybe they could find their culprit.

"That's good work, Tsuzuki. I'm happy you're making progress!" That…wasn't very Tatsumi-like. Tsuzuki was confused by his behavior. He was being positive, supportive, understanding… not yelling at him for taking so long and letting another person's life drain away. Somehow, he felt he knew the reason, and he didn't like it. Why couldn't things just go back to normal?

"Tsuzuki?"

"Mm? Oh, sorry. I was thinking…"

"I see." A pause, before- "How are you feeling?" Tsuzuki sighed. He didn't want to be treated like that, least of all by Tatsumi.

"That's not important right now. The case is-"

"It's very important. Remember, Tsuzuki, if you're not well, we're pulling you off the case. We can't risk anything bad happening again…"

"I don't need to be reminded…" Tsuzuki muttered under his breath. Tatsumi wasn't just a strict miser, he was actually a very caring person, but when he was like that, Tsuzuki felt almost vulnerable. When Tatsumi's thick outer shell cracked, he didn't seem like the same person, and what Tsuzuki wanted so much was normalcy, and for things to go back to how they were before his heart failed.

The truth behind his attack, though, was a secret only he and Konoe knew. He didn't grow up in a home, with responsible parents to take care of him and a warm bed to sleep in… Honestly, he only had Ruka. They lived in a run-down old shack with a leaky roof and rotten wooden walls. The two of them had to snuggle up close to keep from freezing to death in winter, and shared every meager bit of food they could come across. Ruka… she was the reason… he was alive. Ruka taught him everything, gave him everything, and took care of him. She was his life! But when she was taken away from him… his heart couldn't take it. It has been weak ever since… Tsuzuki had many secrets, many problems, and many tears left to shed, but for the sake of his loved ones, he wouldn't tell. He couldn't bear to see their faces… if they knew what his life had been like, what had happened to him, and what he did… to the villagers who took his whole world from him…

"Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi's calls has fallen on def ears for several minutes, and by the time Tsuzuki noticed this, the calls had gotten softer, urgent, and more desperate. He's caused Tatsumi pain again, and he hated himself for that…

"I'm…I'm here, Tatsumi. Sorry, I was distracted by something. Sorry…" Tatsumi sighed, relieved to finally get an answer, unaware of the pain his former partner was enduring all along on the other line.

"It's all right. I should be getting back to work now, anyway. Be sure to keep me informed as the case progresses, okay?"

"Yeah… I'll do that. Bye, Tatsumi."

Tsuzuki hung up and sighed, feeling worse than he had before all of this started, and it was so strong, Hisoka could feel it even beyond his shields. Looking up at him with worry, Hisoka wasn't sure if he should speak or what. He was obviously hurting about something, but what it was, he couldn't determine. Still, it hurt him, too, and he decided to wet his dry lips and speak.

"Are…you okay?" He got a somewhat irritated reaction to that question, but at least he reacted. Hisoka looked somewhat hurt by it, though, and the brunette sighed, walked over, and sat next to him.

"Sorry… Yeah, I'm okay. Just, thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Instead of answering, which he absolutely did not want to do, he sighed again and laid his head down on his partner's shoulder. This made the younger jump, as he had not yet gotten over his infatuation from the night before, and he tried his hardest not to blush. It was rather hard to avoid it, however, given how much warmth was coming off the man, coupled with the way his soft hair tickled his cheek and neck. If he moved just a little more, there would be skin touching skin, and though his body begged him to shift that little bit, he kept himself in check and instead stayed perfectly still and tense.

"Stuff." Tsuzuki answered after a while. He must have been trying to come up with an answer all that time. Hisoka could only think about how perfectly his head fit onto his shoulder and the warmth… A bleep from his computer, though, snapped them both out of the daze and they looked down at the email they'd received.

"We were right…" Hisoka read the mail from the Gushoushin, grateful that they'd gotten a hit, but still disappointed.

"It's obviously a demonic symbol, but they've not been able to identify it yet."

"They'll keep looking, I'm sure… Once they're able to determine what it is, they'll get back to us, and we will be that much closer to finding an answer."

"I'm glad. I'm eager to get this case over with…" Tsuzuki blinked at him.

"You are?"

"Yeah," Hisoka nodded, running his fingers through his messily-cut hair. "I miss our apartment and my nice warm bed."

The blonde was in no way prepared for the loud boom of Tsuzuki's voice as he laughed. Hisoka missed what was so funny, but it must have been good, because Tsuzuki was grabbing his stomach and nearly falling off the side of the bed. Though he was glad Tsuzuki was getting back to normal, he was, for some reason, feeling very offended, and he puffed up his cheeks, glaring.

"What is so funny?!"

"You!" Tsuzuki managed to choke out in-between gaps of air and more loud laughter. This only served to fuel Hisoka's anger more, and he gave Tsuzuki a swift swat on the back of the head before standing up and storming to the door.

"Well! If you're going to be like that, I'll just go!" The laughter slowed, and Tsuzuki's eyes, though Hisoka could not see them, widened. Almost immediately after Hisoka laid his hand on the doorknob, Tsuzuki was belting out apologies, calling himself an idiot and begging for forgiveness. Hisoka had only meant to be playful, but Tsuzuki was a very sensitive person, especially since the incident, and he'd forgotten that. He tried not to be too quick in his apology, but still…

"It's fine. I was kidding, you know…"

"! Hisoka…" Hisoka looked back a little, giving him a small smile.

"I am craving a snack, though. If you're good, I'll bring something back for you, too." Tsuzuki's face lit up and he cheered, falling back onto the bed, squealing and listing off things he could look forward to. Hisoka rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way he was going to bring all that back, and left in the middle of the long list of sugar-coated goodies. Tsuzuki heard him go and instantly calmed down. It wasn't that he was faking, but… since Hisoka was no longer in the room, there wasn't a reason to act out. Still, he smiled. His partner was being sweet to him and acting like normal at the same time. He liked it… that little bit of sour and sweet…

He thought about that as he sat back up, ready to get some awful coffee for himself from the coffee maker in the corner. Once he was fully vertical, however, it hit him. his chest felt tight, his heart ached, like it was being stabbed repeatedly with a dozen knives, and he was on the floor before he knew he'd even lost balance. His mind reeled, making him unable to think rationally, but he knew this was bad. He hadn't had an attack like that in some time, and he knew if he didn't get help, he would… But he wouldn't risk Hisoka's reaction to his condition, so there was only one choice… He weakly pulled himself up onto the bed where he had set the phone, and pressed #3. It rang once, twice- though it seemed to be taking far too long to him- and just as Tsuzuki felt like he was going to die, he heard a click and the familiar, perky voice of his boisterous co-worker.

"Yutaka Watari, how may I help you?" His whole body hurt, he wasn't sure if he could speak, but he had to try… At first, only ragged breaths came through, but finally, he strained himself and Watari dropped his coffee cup hearing the weak, pained call of his name.

"Wata…ri….help…" The next thing he heard was a loud boom, like something hitting the floor. Something…or someone. He didn't waste even a second to think it over before he was out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Watari had run clear across the ministry heading for the front doors before he realized he could just teleport where he needed to go. Cursing his current lapse in rational thought, and at the timing of it, he quickly vanished from the scene. From just around the corner, a curious and concerned Tatsumi was watching. Not much could make the blonde so concerned, and he hoped with all his heart that his hunch was wrong. Still, he got out his cell and dialed the Tsuzuki's cell number. It was busy, so he called Hisoka, instead. Something was happening… and Tatsumi hated to be out of the loop.

Appearing in an empty hallway, Watari took a cautious look around, seeing Hisoka just round a corner, and jolted down the hall towards their room. He'd helped set up the reservation, so he knew exactly where he was going. His lab coat fluttered behind him, and he could feel medical instruments and a few needles hitting his chest from his inside pockets. Reaching the room, he softly knocked and called the brunette's name. He didn't get a response, which was more frightening than receiving a weak, pained one. Next, he tried the lock, but the doors in the hotel could only be opened by keycards, and he hadn't thought to swipe one from the front desk. So, he would have to use another tactic... a little technique he had been practicing for the past few years.

Taking a breath, Watari set his palms on the door and concentrated. His hands glowed a bit, and once he was confident enough to try, he stepped forward, hands, arms, and body passing through the door to the other side. Ever wonder what the inside of a door looks like? Well, it's weird. Once through, Watari fixed his hair and shook his head to get over the tingling in his body before scanning the room for his distressed friend. At first he didn't see him, but then he caught the sight of a twitching leg and rushed over. Tsuzuki was lying on his back on the floor between the two beds, sweating, moaning, and obviously in pain. His hands were pressed to his chest, gripping hard- too hard. Trying to hold back his panic, Watari fell to his side and tried to pry the man's hands away.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki, it's okay! I'm here! Tsuzuki!?" At first, he could only gasp for air and whine in pain, but when Watari patted his cheek, those hurting amethyst eyes slitted open. Watari got out a small flashlight and shone it into his eyes.

"Tsuzuki, can you hear me? What's my name? Can you remember my name, Tsuzuki?"

"…W….Watar…i…" His voice was so weak… this incident was much like his first relapse. He had somehow managed to drag himself away from a meal only to collapse on his lab floor. Spasms would be next, followed by a rather nasty seizure. Watari wanted to avoid that, and so he worked as fast he could in preparing a syringe of medicine for him. Tsuzuki seemed to be trying to hold back the pain, but he didn't need to… the more he help it back, the more the pain would affect him. Once the medicine was prepared, Watari set the syringe down and helped his friend sit up against his chest, holding him tight.

"Tsuzuki, I'm giving you a stronger dose this time, all right? Hold onto me tight and don't bite your tongue!" He rose the syringe and Tsuzuki took hold of the fabric of his pants and closed his mouth and eyes. He didn't want to see it… as Watari brought the needle down and plunged it deep into his thigh. Tsuzuki yelped, his body convulsing as the medicine spread through his body, slowly but surely taking effect. It was painful waiting for it to work and fully alleviate the pain, but once it did, Tsuzuki's grip loosened quite a bit, and he plopped back against Watari's chest, breathing hard. Watari pulled the needle out and sighed, holding his friend. Once he was sure he was calmer, Watari ran his fingers through his hair.

"That was a close one… really close!" Tsuzuki stayed quiet, trying to calm himself back down.

"You know, we can't keep doing this. Sooner or later, the others are going to find out you're still in pain, and who knows what Seiichi-chan will do to you!" Still, he was silent. Watari sighed again.

"…I should tell them. You're obviously not ready to be back in the field."

"I'm…fine…" Oh yeah, now he speaks. Typical… he's been stubborn lately.

"But Tsuzuki, what about the next time this happens? I might not be able to get here in time to help! I should be keeping you under close watch until the damage is fully repaired!"

"I said I'm fine… I can handle this…"

"Can you? I'm starting to wonder." Watari quieted down for a while and just watched him. Tsuzuki was still rather tense, but his muscles were starting to loosen up and relax, if even just a little, but he was covered in a light sweat. His breath was coming in somewhat slower gasps, but he obviously wasn't all right. Still, when Tsuzuki decides something, there's no swaying him. Watari would have to continue to keep Tsuzuki's secrets… but was that the right thing to do?

Just then, footsteps sounded just outside the door and a card was swiped, making the door beep and click unlocked. Tsuzuki tensed again, forgetting that Hisoka had intended only to be gone for a short while. He was panicking. He still wasn't fully okay, and if Hisoka walked in to see him barely able to keep himself up, what would he do?! But Watari was already ahead of him on that note, and when the door walked in, he was perfectly prepared. …Mostly. Neither of the two on the floor expected Tatsumi to walk in behind Hisoka, both staring at them in confusion. Worry flashed in Hisoka's eyes immediately, but Watari was quick to give the two a goofy smile and a wave. As one hand moved to greet them, the other sneakily rolled the used syringe out of his hand and under the bed.

"Hi there! Nice seeing you again!"

"Ah..er…hi…?" Tatsumi waved back, confused. Hisoka was still worried, though, and ran to them, falling to his in front of Tsuzuki. Not sure what was wrong, he moved on instinct, raising his hands and setting them softly on Tsuzuki's cheek. The act was thoughtful and sweet, and slightly intimate, and Tsuzuki blushed.

"Hisoka…"

"Tsuzuki, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?!"

"Ah…" Quickly, Tsuzuki rose his own hands, which had just stopped shaking, and set them on Hisoka's, smiling reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm okay! I just…" Damn! He hadn't thought that far! Lucky for him, Watari was a genius.

"Oh, he'll be okay! He just fell off the bed and hit his head when I popped in! It was kind of funny, really!" He said, laughing. Hisoka looked at him, confused.

"But… how did you get in without a card key?" But Tatsumi had an answer to that, already, as he walked over with a sour look on his face.

"Yutaka, did you walk through the wall again?"

"Bingo!" He gave a thumbs up.

"The… the wall?!" Hisoka was horrified, and Tsuzuki was a little shocked, himself. He'd been near unconsciousness at the time, so he didn't actually get to see him do it.

"Yutaka's been training himself to walk through objects… He practiced on me last week when he popped out of the wall behind my desk and scared the crap out of me…!" He was still furious at that, and Watari felt it was safer for him to get up and move as far back as he could. As Tatsumi proceeded to lecture him, Hisoka felt along the back of Tsuzuki's head and did, indeed, find a small bump. Tsuzuki was very grateful of Watari's quick thinking, and once Hisoka started to calm down, he pulled him to his chest and pet his hair softly.

"See? Told you I was fine." He said with a smile. Hisoka sighed, gripping the front of his partner's shirt.

"Yeah…" He was calmer now, but that sense of worry which had been hanging over him for weeks was still lingering in his heart. Tsuzuki didn't need to be an empath to tell, and he wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tight. This closeness made heat rise to Hisoka's cheeks; though, despite the awkwardness of being held in the presence of their co-workers, Hisoka didn't pull away. He…wanted this. Somehow, he wanted it, wanted to b close to Tsuzuki at all times, but something always got in the way. Like the jolt of dark energy that ran through him in the next moment, and the way Tatsumi tensed to his left. Something was happening.

"Did any of you hear that?" Watari blinked at him.

"Hear what?" Being his partner, even for a short while, Tsuzuki had come to learn that Tatsumi's hearing was far better than normal. He could hear pitches that others couldn't, and that often made being in loud places more than unbearable. That's why he enjoyed the serenity and silence of his sound-proofed office at the ministry.

"It sounded like some sort of bell…"

"A bell?"

"That's not all." Hisoka spoke up next, pulling away from Tsuzuki. "There's an evil aura drifting around…"

"Is it the same one from before?" Tsuzuki stood slowly, not wanting to chance collapsing from getting up too quickly. He leaned on Hisoka's shoulder, which was seen as a form of comfort and curiosity, rather than for physical support.

"Yes. It's back… and may attempt to grab someone else."

"Then we should intercept. We cannot allow more bodies to pile up." Tatsumi straightened his glasses and tie, and Watari put on his game face. Honestly, Tsuzuki didn't want them so close, for fear that his secret would come out, but by the looks of it, they weren't just going to go back now that the evil had surfaced again. Sighing, Tsuzuki prepared himself, getting fuda spells and stuffing them in his deep trench coat pockets before heading out with the others.

Hisoka led the group down several hallways, passing unsuspecting guests and trying not to lose the trail like he had the last time. He honed in on the dark energy and followed it… He burst through the large double doors and was assaulted by the bright glare of afternoon sun. After blocking it from his face until he adjusted to the light, he soon became very aware of the many curious eyes focused on him. Everyone in the courtyard was staring at him, some were whispering, some were thinking to themselves, all of which slammed into his empathic walls, making him feel faint and unsteady. Thankfully, Tsuzuki was behind him to support him and wrap his arms around him. Somehow, when Tsuzuki was around, he was the only one he could sense… his strong emotions seemed to block out all else, and now was no exception. He sighed, closing his eyes, and soaked all of Tsuzuki in, strengthening his shields again before relaxing. But now wasn't the time for that. Tatsumi looked around, hearing the bell ring again, but unable to pinpoint it.

"Where is it coming-" Suddenly, his cell beeped loudly at him, making him jump. Once he got over his shock, he took it off his belt and flipped it open. His eyes widened almost immediately.

"This is…"

"Mm?"

Watari moved around to stare over his shoulder at a picture message and small text. Adjusting his glasses, he read it to himself.

"Oh my… this explains so much, doesn't it, Seiichi-chan?"

"It sure does…"

"What is it?" Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka asked in unison, looking over. Hisoka could still feel the enemy nearby, but it was hiding from him somehow. He tried to close in on it, but was also curious as to what message Tatsumi had received.

"The Gushoushin came through for us!" He lifted the phone to show the other two a picture of a strange-looking bell with the symbol they found on the second body engraved on it. "This is what is being used to steal souls and kidnap the guests."

"What is it?"

"This…is an instrument of the devil. The bell attracts victims of high spiritual energy and then draws them into it… their souls will then we slowly but surely drained of all life energy."

"That's awful…!" Watari gasped, his unruly hair falling in front of his face. "Who would do such a thing to innocent people?" A few more seconds of concentrating and—

"There!" Hisoka's shout was more or less startling to the guests still looking their way, but he ignored him, pointing up high. And there, standing on the edge of one of the buildings overlooking the courtyard was a dark figure, shrouded in dark energy with a cloak over his head. Tsuzuki glared up at the figure, but it ignored them as it reached into its cloak and pulled out the bell from the picture. It looked bigger and heavier than they had expected. He was going to ring it, Tatsumi knew, and he shouted to the others and all that could hear.

"Quick! Cover your ears! Don't listen to the noise!" Immediately, the shinigami did so, but the other guests were clueless. When the bell rang, it echoed around the courtyard, and instantly, some of the guests went rigid, their eyes slowly becoming blank. Those were his main targets. Was he trying to abduct all of them at once?! The ringing stopped and the figure turned, as if to leave. The stunned guests rose from their seats, as if to follow the figure, and the remaining men and women collapsed. There was no way they could let this monster escape! Without thinking things through, filled with worry and rage, Tsuzuki turned and leapt up onto the roof to follow him. The others gasped and shouted.

"Tsuzuki!?"

"Don't be reckless!" And in a flash, Hisoka was going after him. Tatsumi grunted his disapproval at such a thoughtless act.

"Tsuzuki, what an idiot… rushing into things before thinking them through… Ne, Yutaka?" Tatsumi turned his head to look at his friend, but the look of desperation and worry he saw surprised him. Watari usually looked calm and confident, much like himself, but now, his face was slightly pale, eyes wide and filled with concern. He'd known Watari was keeping something from him for some time now, but because of their close friendship, their bond, he decided to ignore it, but when he saw that look…

"…We should follow."

"Yes…yes we should." And they were off.


	13. Chapter 13

This guy was fast, Tsuzuki mused to himself, running along the rooftop and jumping over skylights. Soon enough, Hisoka caught up to him, and the two ran on together. They wondered if the other two had decided to follow, but didn't have time to turn and look as the figure in black before them stopped running. His victims weren't there, as they were probably lured someplace else. The figure was still and silent which was unsettling; did he even know who they were? Did he think he had a chance to defeating them? After a while of silence, Tsuzuki couldn't stand all the questions floating around in his already busy mind, and stepped forward.

"You! Who do you think you are?!" The one in black didn't respond.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka was starting to feel his frustration, even through his thick shields, but it was understandable for him to be so upset. He was barely holding himself back, remembering the looks and residual emotions lingering on the bodies of his previous victims…and the poor girl they tried to save…

"Hey!" Tsuzuki spat, his words thick and practically dripping with acid. "I'm talking to you!" Finally, the figure responded, but not in a satisfactory manner.

"Yes… and I'm ignoring you."

"What?" Hisoka braced himself for the intense battle of emotions he knew would occur. It was invisible, intangible to anyone else, but to him, it was real and clear as day. When two people argued, there were invisible forces that formed between them, knocking against each other until one overpowered the other. Hisoka often had to feel this intense battle, but he hadn't ever brought it up. It's not like normal people could understand…. Despite the anger in Tsuzuki's heart, though, with him so near, he usually held onto his emotions well. The blonde was grateful for that. It helped to lessen the blow. Ah- Tsuzuki took another step closer. The tension was building again…

"I don't know why you're doing these things… but we'll stop you!"

"Heh….stop me? Really? And how do you intend to do that, grandpa?" That hit a nerve, causing Tsuzuki to harden his glare and Hisoka to wince. If this went on for too much longer, he feared he wouldn't be able to handle it. He could already feel his resolve weakening, and his eyes were blurring. But no, he couldn't collapse…. He could not let himself become overloaded… he had to block it out! The chief had taught him a few techniques to withstand outside emotions, and he tried his best to implicate them as he watched his partner stare hard at the culprit.

"I'll do everything in my power!" Tsuzuki pulled out a fuda, ready to attack, but this dark figure didn't seem to care. It seemed he didn't really know just who he was up against. He stood his ground as Tsuzuki gave him another warning. Until they could be sure who their enemy really was, both of them were hesitant to attack.

"I'll give you just one more chance to give up and return the people you kidnapped!"

"Geeze, are you still talking, you old geezer? You must be hard of hearing!" The figure laughed quietly, eyes of red shining through the darkness of his hood.

"Do it… I dare you." The figure reached into his cloak and soon, the bell from the picture came into view. Did he intend to use it on them somehow? This was something Tsuzuki couldn't allow! With lightning quick movements, he chanted a small spell and threw the fuda at the figure, who dodged it with amazing speed. Hisoka couldn't believe his eyes. How could someone be so fast? He blinked only once and the figure was gone from sight.

"Did he get away?"

"Wrong!" Both guardians turned just in time to jump back, avoiding a rather large explosion. It seemed this bell had more tricks than just stealing souls, Hisoka determined, given that all the power he was sensing was emanating from the bell, not the boy. He wasn't very strong on his own, but while holding that bell, he was more than formidable. That left only one option: take the bell from him. they tried a number of times, but each time they got close, the boy would jump away and fire a shot of energy at them. Hisoka cursed.

"We have to find a way to distract him! Tsuzuki! …Tsuzuki?" Hisoka turned his head to look at his partner. Tsuzuki was slouching where he stood, panting a bit harder than he would have expected him to, given his usual standard of fitness. Though, he had been bedridden for two weeks, so maybe he was struggling to get back on his feet. But then, what's this twinge of-

"Bon! Tsuzuki!" His eyes were averted from his partner to the elder blonde running across the rooftop towards them. He was alone.

"Watari-san! Be careful!" The boy in the cloak obviously was displeased with the arrival of yet another powerful guardian, and he looked at the bell.

"What…?" He was talking to himself, or maybe to the bell itself. The scene looked bizarre to all, but when the boy's mouth upturned into a sinister grin, everyone knew something bad was about to happen.

"I see… yeah, I'll use that." With his grin still present, he slowly rose the bell into the air. The language he started chanting was nothing like Tsuzuki and Hisoka had heard before, but being a linguist and scholar, Watari knew full well what he was chanting. It was a demon spell.

"You two! Get out of here before he-" But it was too late. The boy cast his spell, and instantly, a dark green circle with demonic symbols lit up under their feet. Hisoka gasped, feeling right away the tremendous energy and evil intent which came with it, and Tsuzuki was still just trying to recover his strength. His heart was hurting again from the exertion, but he was trying to fight it back. He just couldn't let it get to him like that!

Despite the glowing circle beneath them; though, nothing significant was happening. Watari looked around, trying to figure it all out. Was it a fake? Just a trick to scare them? He doubted it would be so simple, since it was demon powers which created the circle. The other two also remained still, not sure what to expect. Curiously, Watari took a step towards them. That's when it happened. Out of the clear sky above him, a bolt of lightning came crashing down. He just barely managed to jump away before it could strike him, but being so close to such concentrated electricity, he didn't get away without a slight shock.

"Watari!" Tsuzuki made to go to him, but Watari shouted at him. Reluctantly he obeyed, and the scientist took a closer look at the circle he was standing on. The circle seemed to be separated into several different sections. He was standing in the section with the inscription of lightning, which made sense.

"Don't come closer… if you enter this part here you'll be in the same danger as me! I can't move or I'll be shocked…"

"Watari…"

"Mr. Watari…" Both of them were worried, but Watari flashed them a small smile, letting them know he would be all right. But then… if he was in danger of being shocked, what about the others? Tsuzuki wasn't sure if he should experiment by moving around, but with Hisoka so close, he didn't want to risk something happening. Suddenly, laughter rose over the rooftop and all eyes, several angry ones, looked at the culprit.

"You…how dare you!"

"Ha ha ha! What's the matter, old man? Are my powers too much for you to handle?" Hisoka clenched a fist in frustration, but for a moment, caught a slight shift in the shadows behind said culprit.

"Don't get so cocky! You're only tough because of that little toy of yours!"

"Heh… yeah, I guess. But no matter what, you're helpless to stop me! Now… get ready to die!"

"Not likely!"

"! Huh?!" The culprit quickly turned around and was assaulted by a shadow form. He seemed to be afraid of the strangely-solid creature, and while his guard was down, a small blade flew through the air and cut the top of his hand. The pain made the culprit shout out, also causing the bell to fly out of his hands. Hisoka gasped and ran towards it, in an attempt to catch it. He got it, and Watari cheered.

"What…?"

"Kids should know not to play with dangerous toys." Everyone looked up, then, and finally, the last member of their group came into view. Tatsumi was standing atop the chimney, arms crossed with a hard look in his eyes.

"You…"

"Woo-hoo! Tatsumi, great job! Now he can't control the circle!" The culprit growled, but watched as Tatsumi dropped down onto the same level. When that scowl turned into a mischievous grin, all of them knew something bad had happened.

"Fools." Almost instantly, large, thorny vines shot up from where Tatsumi stood and he was unable to get away before they snapped down on him, successfully holding him in place.

"Ah! Seiichi-chan!" (Aka Tatsumi's nickname)

"Damn… what is this?" Tatsumi tried to fight against the vines, but each time he struggled, they just tightened around him. Finally it became too much and he stopped resisting, letting out a pained grunt, feeling the vines stick into and scrape along his skin.

"Tatsumi…! What's going on?!" Tsuzuki shouted out loud, looking towards Watari.

"I don't know! He shouldn't be able to control it! Not while Bon is holding it!" Hisoka looked down at the bell in his hands, confused. The culprit laughed, then.

"You fools! I don't need to be holding it to control it! I signed a contract to get that… and I can control it so long as I'm near it! Now… as for you…" The culprit turned his eyes on Hisoka, making the young adult to stiffen in place. He was scared…

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki's voice caught his attention and he looked into his worried partner's eyes.

"Run! Run, Hisoka!" Run away? Just like that? He didn't want to just leave his co-workers and dear friends like that, but he knew… if he could get the bell away from the culprit, they could stand a chance. So, hesitantly, he turned and started to run. This obviously didn't sit well with its owner, and he held out a hand to point at his retreating back.

"Heh… Freeze."

In the next moment, a horrible pain shot up Hisoka's leg, halting his run. He yelled out loud, making Tsuzuki gasp and shout out. It hurt so bad… like a thousand needles were stabbing into his skin. Despite the pain, he still tried to move, only to find he couldn't. When he looked down, it was obvious why… his left leg was encased in ice, planting him firmly to the roof. Shaking from the cold that was starting to register in his mind, Hisoka took out a fuda, attempting to break apart the ice. When he threw it down, however, it was swallowed.

"What the-?! It didn't work!"

"Hehehehe…. That's right…now… will you give back what is mine?" He held out his hand.

"…Never."

"Then die." With a snap of the culprit's fingers, the cold intensified…and the ice started to spread, moving up his body. The pain was unimaginable, and Hisoka screamed, still trying to break free from it. It consumed his other leg, then moved to his hips, and got to his waist almost instantly. His companions shouted for him, but their emotions and worried stuck out more than their voices did. Especially…Tsuzuki's. he was stiff, eyes widened in fear, hands shaking… would he lose his partner? His friend? His…. It was in that one moment when a new emotion overtook him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Hisoka. Not after they'd grown so close… so close…

"I will ask one more time. Will you give me what is mine?" Despite the pain and the cold, Hisoka still shook his head. He didn't trust his voice, as it was too cold for him to even really think.

"No good… we have to get the bell out of here so we can neutralize this circle!"

"B-but how…?" Tatsumi responded to Watari's statement. It was then that an idea came to Tsuzuki. He hated recalling what had happened in the past, thinking back to Kyoto, but there was one thing they could do…

"Hisoka, throw the bell to Tatsumi! We can use the shadow vacuum!" Tatsumi mentally kicked himself for not remembering that, and he closed his eyes, concentrating. Hisoka was already up to his chest, barely able to move, but he knew he had to. He wouldn't last long… so in one, last-ditch effort, he pulled his arm back, swung it forward, and released! The culprit's eyes widened considerably as he watched his demonic tool fly through the air. He cast a spell for vines to catch it, but before they could get to it, it passed into the shadow of Tatsumi's power and was gone from sight. Almost immediately, the circle under their feet weakened, flickering slightly. That move stopped the lightning from crashing down and weakened the vines just enough to allow Tatsumi to break free of their hold.

"Well that was unpleasant." He said calmly as he tried to straighten out his partially-shredded suit. Watari flipped his hair aside, standing confidently with a hand on his hip.

"I'll say! But I'm glad this is over now! Time to give up, kid!"

"Not quite…"

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted to their left. Turning their heads, they saw that Hisoka was just becoming fully encased in the mystic ice. The expression on his face as it was covered was devastating, and Tsuzuki was practically screaming at the top of his lungs. He wasn't thinking…

"Tsuzuki! Calm down and use a spell! Break him out!" Tatsumi tried to run to his side, but the figure appeared before him, forcing him back with a strange power he never expected.

"You wont interfere…"

"Damn you…"

A spell… Tsuzuki felt horrible for not having thought of that sooner! However, no more than a moment after he took the fuda from his pocket and rose it up did the worst thing happen. His chest felt tight, his vision swam, and the most horrible, indescribable pain was shooting through his heart, paralyzing him. He could barely think, let alone let out the only words he had to describe what he was feeling.

"R…rebound…?!"

From far to the right, Watari gasped. He recognized this sight right away, and Tatsumi was soon coming to understand. All of it… Tsuzuki's distance, his behavior, that look on his face that wasn't quite right… Tsuzuki had been keeping a secret… of pain.

"Tsuzuki!!" The brunette fell to his knees, his energy quickly leaving him, and though his mind was a jumbled mess of colors and pictures… most of them were all based around Hisoka. Hisoka was in danger, HIS Hisoka… and he knew he had to do something. It hurt… but he somehow found the strength to raise his arm only slightly and chant. Soon, the circle's glow changed from menacing green to a fiery red. Tsuzuki's spell overturned the demonic one, and the light which was emitted was blinding. Even the culprit had to cover his eyes.

"Damn… I underestimated…." And just like that, he vanished. His evil was gone from the area, and the cries of the panicked almost-victims sounded from just below them inside the building. To everyone's relief, Hisoka was also being helped. Slowly but surely, the ice around him was being melted by the intense heat. Soon his head was thawed, then his arms and torso, and finally his legs. He was weak and cold and could not hold himself up. But that's all right, because there was a pair of warm arms for him to softly fall into. Tsuzuki held Hisoka close, kneeling down onto the roof. Things seemed to be just fine… until Hisoka opened his eyes and saw the terribly pained expression on his partner's face. Suddenly, the world came crashing down… and everything he had faintly noticed was coming to light. 'Tsuzuki… the liar…' was what Hisoka's last thought was before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

For hours, it seemed, Watari and Tatsumi were arguing in the room next to the other partners. Gradually, their voices would grow higher and more irritated, causing Hisoka to flinch or whine in his sleep. Across the room, Tsuzuki watched him from his own bed. His attack had passed and the medicine was keeping him stabilized… but worse than the pain in his chest was the look on his partner's face as he found out. Tsuzuki didn't want this… he didn't want to admit he was over his head, that he wasn't ready for things to go back to normal, and after this, he was afraid he'd lost the trust of his dear friends… and his dear Hisoka. He'd told a horrible lie, but even though he meant it for their benefit, could they still bring themselves to forgive him?

Sighing for the hundredth time that hour, Tsuzuki pouted, not believing that things would ever be normal again. After growing so close to Hisoka, he betrayed his trust and worried him. How could he ever forgive him? The voices on the other side of the wall rose again as Watari shouted, attempting to defend Tsuzuki… Oh, how he wanted to go over and tell Watari it wasn't necessary… He should be facing Tatsumi's wrath on his own, but when he'd asked Watari hours before to let Tatsumi at him, the blonde refused. He really was a good friend… But, it makes one wonder. A good friend to one who lies to another friend… is that still okay? It was all so confusing, and deep thinking wasn't exactly his specialty. Sure, he thought a lot, but not like this. Tsuzuki still had many secrets… many sins yet to atone for… would he ever be forgiven?

Movement to his right caught his attention and he turned to look as Hisoka turned from his back onto his side, facing away from him. it was the first movement he'd made in some time, but it was enough to quell the brunette's fears. He was so scared when Hisoka passed out, skin cold as ice… Watari checked him over, put him in warmer clothes, put hot water bottles around him and covered him with an electric blanket, so he should be all right. Tsuzuki could only hope so… Even if Hisoka never did forgive him, he hoped he would be all right…

Hisoka… when exactly had things changed between them? When did they stop becoming partners, connected but still distant, to…this? Every look Hisoka gave him sent shivers down his spine, made him smile uncontrollably, every touch made him feel warm and comfortable… That wasn't a kind of thought partners would think about each other, was it? It was something closer, even more connected, and dare he say… intimate. On the other hand, intimacy was one thing that Hisoka didn't usually respond well to. I mean, who would, given what he's been through? Still, Tsuzuki couldn't help but have these strong feelings for the petite blonde. He was so cute, innocent, stern, serious… He was kind of like a pastry: thick and crunchy on the outside, but with a gooey, warm, incomprehensibly sweet center. Typical of him to compare his partner to something like that, it was just Tsuzuki's character, but that didn't make it any less true.

Thinking back, it may have been the second week after his recovery that the tides started to shift towards that big word known as intimacy. Faintly, Tsuzuki began to notice subtle changes in Hisoka's behavior. He was still recovering, himself, from the shock of seeing his partner in such pain, but he was calmer, nicer, gentler… When he'd feed Tsuzuki, he would blow softly on his food, be patient with him, and his lips just looked so soft… Somewhere in him, Tsuzuki ached to reach out and touch them. But he chocked it up to being ill, and ignored those thoughts. Then, when dressing and undressing him, Hisoka would blush ever so softly and go nice and slow. Every now and then, his fingers would brush against Tsuzuki's skin, sending chills everywhere… once, he even saw Hisoka shiver the same way. Could he have been feeling the same things he did? Or maybe he was simply picking up on his thoughts and emotions, unable to hold them back. Many times, Hisoka had described Tsuzuki's emotions as overwhelming and strong… That made Tsuzuki guilty in a way, but also happy… because no matter how loud or strong other people's emotions where, Hisoka could always pick his partners' in an instant.

Well, regardless of how his partner felt or what may have happened, something different was happening now. Hisoka was probably going to be pissed at him, and probably yell, too… he was even prepared to be hit! But, he deserved it… all of it… and he would take everything that came because of his deceit without complaint. He owed them that.

"Stupid idiot…Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki jumped, not having expected to hear his partner's voice just then. The brunette looked up from his lap at the mass of covers across the room. It sounded tired, but not weak like he had expected. Silence followed for a few minutes, the yelling in the next room having died down temporarily, and Tsuzuki hesitated to speak. But he needed to apologize… he really needed to! So, preparing himself for a lecture, a yell, anything, he opened his mouth.

"Hisoka I-"

"Don't." That hurt. Hisoka must have been really mad, he thought, to not even want to hear his voice, even if it was to utter an apology. But the words the blonde spoke next more than surprised him.

"There's no…reason to apologize." Very surprising… Shifting into a sitting position, Tsuzuki looked sadly at him.

"Yes there is… I lied… To the chief, to Tatsumi… to you… I'm a horrible person."

"You're not. I understand now… why you had to lie."

He understood? Tsuzuki thought about this a moment in confusion before he could feel Hisoka's mind pressing against his, entering, and exploring to find truth. He wasn't even aware he had left his mind open, but closed his eyes and let Hisoka see everything he wanted. The blonde was exploring his mind, probing it like a soft tong-okay, he'd better hide that one. Despite his efforts, Hisoka still caught it before it was locked away and blushed. He was still on his side, eyes open, and his was now a light shade of pink. For Tsuzuki to be thinking something like that… it was a little frightening… but he had to admit, if only to himself, that he was intrigued by the idea. In the next moments, he explored Tsuzuki's emotions, taking them all in before pulling his mind back and sighing. Tsuzuki seemed worried by this simple sigh, but Hisoka reassured him.

"It's fine… But…"

"…?"

"You're still an idiot." That hurt him a bit again. Tsuzuki's head dropped and his eyes filled with guilt and sadness.

"I know… I shouldn't have lied."

"It's more than that… don't you trust us?" Tsuzuki instantly lifted his head again, confused by where this was going.

"O-of course I do! I trust you very much!"

"Then why… couldn't you trust that we could handle the truth?" For that, Tsuzuki had no answer… He had only been worried he would hurt his friends and his partner… Hisoka understood that.

"Don't ever hesitate to share important things like that again… or I just might start to hate you." His voice calmed slightly, giving Tsuzuki comfort he wasn't sure he deserved. Then, through the mild darkness, Tsuzuki saw Hisoka shiver. Concerned, Tsuzuki got up out of bed, padded the couple of feet to the next bed and sat down.

"Are you still cold, Hisoka? Do you need something?" Hisoka didn't reply, and still worried, Tsuzuki leaned over to place a hand on his forehead. In all honesty, it was Tsuzuki's closeness and the thoughts whirling around his mind that caused Hisoka to shiver, and Tsuzuki's skin touching his was only making it worse. He felt his face heat up and if he had been facing his partner, the brunette would surely see how red his face was. After all, he had very good night vision. Tsuzuki moves his hand about Hisoka's face, searching for a fever, but instead, with each touch, a quiet noise erupted from the boy's mouth. Experimentally, he stroked his cheek and heard something like a pur, touching his nose made him sound slightly ticklish, but when he ran his fingers over his mouth, he felt the slightest of gasp…

He realized too late just what he was doing, letting his body take over where his mind had told him to stop, to hold back. But the damage was done, and Hisoka turned onto his back, staring up at him. His face was very red, breath hitching ever so slightly as Tsuzuki continued to explore the skin on his face. All of it was very strange, very new very… intimate, indeed. Neither of them had expected to become so close this quickly, and they just stared at each other for the longest time, not sure what to do or say. Deep inside, though, they both knew what words could be shared between them.

"…H-Hisoka… I…."

"…Y-yeah?"

"….I…." Just say it…say something, he screamed at himself. Taking in a gulp of air, he finished, quietly.

"I…really do care about you… v-very much…."

Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's emotions racing, feel his intense heartbeat through the touch of his fingers, but there was hesitation there, too. Fear. What if this was too soon? What if he made a move and was rejected? How would this affect their work, their partnership, their friendship? Tsuzuki really did think too much… But Hisoka was scared, too. Despite that, when Tsuzuki's face started lowering towards his own, he didn't move away, didn't put distance between them, didn't reject him. They could feel each others' breath on their faces as Tsuzuki got closer, so close… then it happened. Tsuzuki ever so lightly and delicately placed his lips against Hisoka's. it was shy, filled with uncertainty and quick at that, but still… it was a start. Anyone who saw Tsuzuki could tell he had at least some experience in relationships, but Hisoka appreciated him taking it slow, for his sake. Or was it for his own? Regardless, he didn't mind the contact… in fact, he….liked it. A lot…

No other person, living or not, had shown him such a sweet show of kindness and affection before, save for one lost soul who was taken from him, and now that he had gotten a taste, Hisoka was craving something more… He was so happy, so scared, so excited… All those emotions passed over his face, confusing Tsuzuki. He was backing up again, feeling as though he'd crossed a line that he shouldn't, but before he got too far, Hisoka touched the hand which still lay on his cheek. Tsuzuki stopped moving back, surprised. Instead of a harsh word or a firm smack that he had been expecting, Hisoka….smiled.

"I….care for you, too…" Those words stuck into Tsuzuki's hurting heart and eased his suffering… maybe, finally, he could show his true feelings. Hisoka was giving him this choice, and he took it. When Hisoka nodded his approval, Tsuzuki leaned back down and replaced his lips on Hisoka's. He took it slow, pulling back when the boy needed air and going back in more and more when he felt Hisoka was prepared for it. Soon, he wasn't sure when, Tsuzuki was lying on top of his partner, both tucked under the blankets, and kissing almost like they had been doing it for years. Hisoka kept getting braver and more comfortable, but this whole thing was still new and somewhat frightening for him.

Again, he needed to break for air, and Tsuzuki pulled back, letting him pant. It was so cute… Tsuzuki had so much love to give this beautiful, cute boy, and he would spend an eternity telling him just how much he cared. As Hisoka rested, breathing going back to normal, Tsuzuki couldn't resist the tempting patch of skin slightly lower. He started at his cheek, however, and started kissing lower to alert Hisoka of his intentions. Surprisingly, Hisoka let him, and moved his head to the side to allow Tsuzuki greater access to that skin… More than delighted, Tsuzuki smiled and finally placed his soft lips against Hisoka's silky neck. When he did, Hisoka's breath hitched again, and his pulse quickened. This only served to egg the brunette on, and he assaulted his partner's neck with little kisses and soft biting. Hisoka couldn't hold back the moans that were coming out on their own. The feel of his partner's lips on his neck were amazing, and slowly driving him crazy. He shifted under him slightly, feeling as his and Tsuzuki's shirts rode up slightly. That much more skin was making his mind race. It was all so much… but he liked it. Unconsciously, Hisoka wound his fingers in his partner's hair as he moaned. At the same time, his body was completely taking over, and he found himself arching up, trying to get more contact against his stomach.

Somehow, this felt embarrassing and unusual to Hisoka, but not once did Tsuzuki complain, tell him he was bad, or that any of this was wrong. Instead, he chuckled low against his skin. He was really enjoying this…not that Hisoka wasn't! Tsuzuki's lips were getting lower, down to the collar of his shirt, and it shocked Hisoka when the other's tongue flicked out, licking a line from his collar to his chin. It felt weird… It was then that Tsuzuki pulled back and looked down at him.

"Hisoka…" Ah, that was a familiar tone. Tsuzuki was little a little puppy, begging for permission, when he really didn't need to. Not trusting his voice, Hisoka simply nodded, and second later, he felt his partner's hands near his stomach, slowly pushing his shirt up. It tickled, but Hisoka didn't want to spoil the mood by laughing, and he rose his arms so the article could be fully removed. The room was oddly cold around him, making him shiver…but that wasn't all. Seeing Tsuzuki above him, smiling sweetly, drinking him in with his eyes… he couldn't hold back the next shiver, either. Wasting no time, Tsuzuki dove back down to pepper sweet kisses over the newly exposed areas, and in the meantime, Hisoka wanted to see more of Tsuzuki. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, trying not to be so distracted by the feel of his partner's lips on his skin. He mentally rejoiced as the last button came undone, and Tsuzuki sat up a bit, letting Hisoka slowly, slowly slide the shirt from his shoulders.

Tsuzuki truly was a beautiful man… He was gorgeous, handsome, lean… Hisoka couldn't, wouldn't stop his fingers from roaming over the expanse of skin before him. it was Tsuzuki's turn to gasp, and the moans were so exhilarating, so sensual… so beautiful…! But though he was beautiful, he was also cursed with numerous scars. Pale fingers lightly traced over the scar left by his attack… he wanted so much to make him feel better, to stop his pain so he wouldn't have to hide things from him, but he couldn't… So, pulling his partner back down, he did the only thing he could do…

He kissed the scar. Tsuzuki's whole body shivered and Hisoka smiled, peppering his partner's chest like had been done to him, loving each and every reaction he was giving. He'd covered nearly every inch of his chest when Tsuzuki laid back down and held him tight.

"Love you, 'Soka…" He whispered, smiling.

"…L-love you…Tsu…" They spent the rest of the night held tightly in the other's arms, all things, other than the feel of the other person, left forgotten until the sun was set to rise.


	15. Chapter 15

*That same night*

Tatsumi was yelling, practically screaming at the top of his lungs, but Watari wasn't going to flinch. Sure, he and Tsuzuki had lied to everyone. Sure, he was still in a lot of pain and not fully prepared to work, but what choice did they have? Shadows curled around the dimly lit room, emphasizing the shadow caster's fury. Tatsumi really had a nasty temper… He paused a moment to breathe, and Watari took the chance to get a few words in.

"Look, Seiichi-chan, I know you don't like it, but I stand by my decision to let him get back to his work!"

"What?!" Tatsumi stomped up to his co-worker, who looked serious as ever.

"You saw what happened out there! What if his heart had flat out stopped on its own again?! Tsuzuki could have died, and you would have had that on your conscience!" Watari sighed.

"Yes, I know that." He said flatly, before returning the glare his partner and friend was giving him. "I know full well what could have happened, but I also know Tsuzuki is strong enough to handle this! He's no weakling, you know, and he's outdone all of us time and time again! I trust his strength, even if you don't!"

That was enough to temporarily stun the brunette and make him think. The shadows loosened their hold on the room, making the air less tense. Once Tatsumi had a minute to think that over, he sighed and moved to sit in the armchair nearby. Watari watched him as he removed his glasses to rub at his tired eyes.

"Don't misunderstand…" he started again, tone softer and less irritated. "I do trust Tsuzuki… but this isn't about that. He suffered a severe problem, and even we can't just get over it just like that…" Calmer, Tatsumi motioned to the chair by his and the blonde sat, twining his fingers in his messy curls.

"That's true… but it's been two weeks. He was feeling better…"

"'Better' doesn't mean he was ready to be put back into the stress of work, Yutaka."

"No… but he…he asked me to pass him." At this, Tatsumi looked over, glasses put back in their place.

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted things to go back to normal. He was becoming frustrated with being treated like an invalid… like he couldn't do anything anymore. He wanted normalcy, but while he was still seen as sick, he wouldn't get that."

"Of course not. We just care about him…"

"Even so, it wasn't the way he wanted it." Watari looked up at the ceiling thinking of how to word his explanation. He was also silently grateful that the arguing had also stopped, as it would have been tough on those in the next room to hear through those thin walls. Once he got his thoughts in order, he spoke again.

"You were his partner once… certainly you haven't forgotten one of Tsuzuki's fatal flaws, Seiichi-chan." Tatsumi cocked his head to the side, trying to pick apart Tsuzuki's flaws to find the one his friend was referring to. Seeing as it was taking a while for him to answer, Watari answered for him.

"Tsuzuki needs to feel needed." Tatsumi heard that and remembered….so many things. So many sad things that he wished he wouldn't have to remember… Tsuzuki following him everywhere, offering to do anything to help, even though most of the time he would mess it up. Then, he would look to be on the brink of tears, asking, begging for forgiveness, almost…sounding desperate.

"Tsuzuki's the type of person who needs to be doing something to feel useful to others. He wants to make his friends happy, to bring joy to everyone, but when he's stuck in bed with nothing to do, he feels more like a burden to everyone. He's told me this on several occasions when he's come to me… Of course, he's got a big heart, and feared this news would hurt Bon and you greatly… and he trusted me to listen and understand… and I do. He begged me not to tell either of you how much it hurt… and given the kid's powers, it would have been rather easy to tell what he was feeling. To better hide it, then, he had to change… become more distant. This, too, was stressful, so to try and relieve this stress to better aid in his recovery, I allowed him to come back to work." The blonde, still twirling his finger in his locks, glanced at the man next to him. at the news, Tatsumi's mouth hung slightly ajar, eyes wide. He never thought of it like that… but… Looking back forward, mouth no longer hanging, he sighed and softly replied.

"Yes… the idiot really does have a big heart…"

Watari finally smiled. Somehow, he had this strange power over Tatsumi, to quell his rage and ease his fears… He really adored Tatsumi, which was why he tried so hard for him… Suddenly, though, there was noise from the next room. It wasn't anything much… just some talking. Neither of them in there were the types to just talk to themselves, so they could assume both were now awake. At first, the two tried to ignore the talking and just relax, but curiosity wasn't something easily contained within the perky scientist, and he soon found himself standing against the wall, ear pressed to it. Tatsumi rolled his eyes at him.

"Yutaka, what are you… five?"

"Shh! I can almost hear them!" H continued to listen at the wall childishly, making soft "Ooh" or "aww" noises until curiosity finally grabbed hold of Tatsumi as well. He followed Watari's example and pressed his ear to the wall, hearing faint muffles, then words.

"-Or I might just start to hate you." Tatsumi gasped at that. Had Hisoka really said that to Tsuzuki? Surely, he would be crushed! Then again, if they were soft on Tsuzuki all the time, he'd be spoiled and more property would be damaged on a daily basis. There was silence for a moment longer before shuffling was heard. Apparently, Hisoka was still cold. The two listened for a minute longer, not sure what was happening. There were whispers, a weird puckering noise, before soft words of affection. Blinking, Tatsumi was sure he heard wrong, that what he heard was just his imagination, but because he couldn't be sure, his morbid fascination kept his ear in place.

Silence continued for several more minutes, before the bed creaked. Watari giggled, his somewhat pervy mind having a field day with the possibilities of what was happening, at the same time, making Tatsumi want to smack him to get him to stop. However, when a very distinct, rather loud moan echoed, both of them froze… and blushed. Having had some experience, themselves, they could not deny what they had heard, or the many moans and pants that followed, from both Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Things were happening… definitely happening…

"O-okay, that's enough of that!"Tatsumi finally pulled away, face beat red and feeling somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn't like him to eavesdrop, but it also wasn't every day he heard noises like that. He didn't even know the two of them were like that… A faint sort of jealousy weaved through him, making a tight ball rest in the pit of his stomach. Watari could see his discomfort, his dismay… Tatsumi wasn't typically an easy person to read, but…

"You're right." Watari said, trying to ease the tension, and relieve his friend's nerve. "We're probably just tired! I'm sure we'll both feel better after a nice long rest!"

"..Y-yeah…" Both made their ways to bed, the gasping and moaning still somewhat clear even at a distance, but they tried their best to ignore it and sleep. Though, Watari had difficulty… seeing how torn up Tatsumi was about it. He cared…he wouldn't tell him, but he truly did care for him… but… had Tatsumi not gotten over Tsuzuki? It hurt… but he closed his eyes, pushing that fear aside for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Morning's light came too soon and slipped through the loosely-drawn curtains. The sun was bright and warm… and red. Was it red from anger, because of the horrific case which was being investigated? Or… was it a red of passion, like that shared between a certain two the night before- two which lay just within the sun's reach that morning? No matter the color, all Hisoka knew and cared about at the time was that it was shining in his face, and he was none too pleased about it. Rolling over, he hoped to escape the light of morning and get back to the somewhat calming state of dreamless sleep he had been enjoying a moment earlier; however, the face he met not four inched from his own made all his exhaustion drain away. Tsuzuki was lying on his side, still sleeping quietly next to him- face calmer than it had looked in days. It was as if all his stress had melted away, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

…

That wasn't so far from the truth.

Only hours before, Hisoka had received answers to questions that had plagued his mind for weeks, but unlike he had expected, hoped, those answers brought him little comfort or relief. How should one feel, learning that someone close to them has been suffering terribly? Not only that, but that he had intentionally kept it hidden, forcing himself to bear his pain and suffer alone…. Things happened to quickly before that Hisoka hadn't even the time to process what he had been told. He knew he should be angry about it, that he should be mad and frustrated at Tsuzuki, but the feelings coming off of him only made his heart ache. At that time, when he wanted to yell, he also wanted to pull the man into his arms and give him comfort and encouragement. In a sense, it almost seemed like he had been tricked- distracted and fooled into abandoning his anger, but Tsuzuki wouldn't do that intentionally. It's not as if he wasn't smart enough to pull it off. He was a veteran guardian of death with several decades' more experience in all arts of communication, as well as manipulation. It's just… he had too much heart to do something so underhanded…

Tsuzuki shifts slightly, making a soft tired sound of contentment. Once again, the anger that had been starting to build dissipated, and a small, sincere smile broke through. How could this one man have such influence over him? What was it that drew Hisoka to him? He could not deny that he was a beautiful man, one whom many admired. Tsuzuki was tall and slender, strong, but not bulky like those bodybuilders on tv. His face also held some very attractive features. Whether he was angry, sad, or giddy and happy, there was always a charm that shone through his features that attracted everyone… made people want to stare into his face. As he thought, his hand moved to the brunette's face, first running his fingers through the soft hair. Yes, it was very soft… like silk, even. His fingers moved downward, trailing over the bridge of his nose and seemingly tickling Tsuzuki a little. The hand stopped at his cheek, cupping it lightly, his thumb stroking. Soft… warm… Tsuzuki's skin was… how to describe it…. It was sort of "inviting" in that when you touch it, you just don't want to stop touching. Hisoka loved the feeling he got as he touched Tsuzuki, and the emotions coming off of him- calm, relief, happiness- made Hisoka feel so wonderful, wanted, and comfortable.

But… as he thought about this, another thought pervaded his mind. The night before… it was a new experience for Hisoka, entirely, and though he was scared, he also felt very safe being held in Tsuzuki's arms. Tsuzuki seemed to understand him completely, taking his time, and waiting for permission before… Hisoka blushed, remembering all the intimate details of the evening, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he had been so bold, himself. Still, Tsuzuki enjoyed his company, and his ministrations. That night… what they were doing… what was it, exactly? Were the two of them just caught up in the moment (wherever that had come from) or maybe it was just that they had both been curious about the other's body and just then were brave enough to explore…? It was the absolute closest Hisoka had ever gotten to anyone, and the closest thing to a real relationship that he had ever had before. Relationship… is that what they had now? When did their professional lives, their partnership, turned into a relationship? Was what they were doing okay? Or, was it something wrong? It didn't feel wrong… in fact, it felt _very _right…

Hisoka suddenly remembered a case some time back, where he and Tsuzuki had been assigned to investigate a bizarre case at a catholic school. The case involved two… no, probably dozens of boys who competed for each other's affection. At first, the thought of a relationship with someone of the same gender seemed odd and almost wrong to him, but then, what would that make what he and Tsuzuki did? Was that bad, too? He hadn't thought about it, he just went with it. There wasn't any thinking, calculating, judging; it was just him and Tsuzuki, together… Sometimes, according to some people, those things we think feels good can actually be a bad thing. It's like eating too much junk food. It tastes so good, but is unhealthy. …But Tsuzuki wasn't like that… he was the best person Hisoka had ever known, and there was no way he could be wrong for him. The thought of comparing Tsuzuki to junk food almost made him laugh. Tsuzuki… he ate a lot of sweet, fattening things, and last night, Hisoka could almost taste the sweetness on his tongue. His tongue… long and sweet and hot…

Hisoka was lost in his own thoughts, blushing deep crimson, fingers trailing over his partner's lips. He didn't even realize the deep amethyst eyes staring lovingly at him, or the slight upturn of those lips. Hisoka was slightly more aware as the body next to him rose slightly, and Hisoka tilted his head up just in time to see Tsuzuki leaning down. In the blink of an eye, Tsuzuki's lips were pressed softly to Hisoka's once again. The blonde's eyes widened, but it wasn't out of fear… no, he trusted this man …his hands, his lips… Within only a moment, the surprise passed, and Hisoka's eyes fell closed, leaning up to deepen the kiss. One of Tsuzuki's hands trailed slowly up Hisoka's waist, causing him to shiver and place one of his own over his arm. Soon, both of Hisoka's arms were wrapped around Tsuzuki's neck, slowly bringing him closer to him. He shivered again as the older man was lying completely over him, body pressed against his own. It made him blush, and sent a wave of something strange through his body, but it still felt wonderful. Soon, though, the need for air caused their lips to part, but Tsuzuki kept his face close, nuzzling his nose against the younger's. Hisoka blushed at this. Wait, did Tsuzuki just smirk at him? Okay, this was getting a bit heated…

Putting on his best fake angry expression, Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki off of him and slid out of bed. Instead of pouting or being offended, Tsuzuki only chuckled to himself, staying sprawled on the bed. Hisoka continued to blush as he changed out of his night clothes (or, what was left of them) and gathered his clothing for the day. He got his bottoms on before he looked at the mirror on the vanity by chance, almost missing the small red spot on the side of his neck. Immediately, his eyes went wide and he rushed up to the mirror to get a better look. His voice was lost for a number of minutes, but it was no surprise what the first words out of his mouth were.

"Ts-Tsuzuki, you BAKA!!!"

Tsuzuki flinched, worried what he had done to warrant the scolding. When no more yelling followed, curiosity got the better of him. Slipping out of bed, Tsuzuki closed the distance between him and his partner and leant over his shoulder to see. Sure enough, near the boy's collarbone was a pink, fresh hickey. This made Tsuzuki very happy, and he giggled. Hearing this, Hisoka turned to face him, this time, flushed in anger.

"What's so funny?! Look at what you did to me!"

"Whaaaaaat? It's just a hickey, Hisoka… It'll wear off!" Tsuzuki defended with a grin.

"That's not the point! What will the others think if they see this?!" Was that it…? Hadn't he already convinced himself they hadn't done anything wrong? If so, then why was he upset?

"Aww…" Tsuzuki's expression softened, catching Hisoka off guard, and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him. The brunette placed a small, chaste kiss on his head.

"It'll be okay, Hisoka. Your shirt will hide it, and then it'll heal like nothing happened…" No… that's not what Hisoka wanted… he knew it happened, and he wanted to hold onto the memory… These kinds of feelings were so confusing… Absently, Hisoka wrapped his own arms around his partner, relaxing. He sighed.

"Baka… It's okay that it happened… I'm just… embarrassed, is all." A smile and a pet on the head was his response. Pausing to just enjoy the moment, Hisoka's mind drifted back to the news he heard before. It was hard to believe someone as strong as Tsuzuki had been suffering, but the somewhat uneasy beating of the man's heart against the boy's ear was proof of his weaknesses. If he wanted to be firm with the man, this would be his chance. It was now or never… so he pulled back slightly, pushed Tsuzuki back until he was sitting, and set both hands on the man's shoulders. Tsuzuki looked confused for a moment, as Hisoka paused to collect his thoughts.

"Tsuzuki… about… your secret…" Tsuzuki's eyes widened slightly, then his expression lowered to the floor. Sad, uneasy emotions flowed from him, but Hisoka couldn't have that. Using only half-hearted force, Hisoka lifted the man's chin to look at him once more. His face said that he was disappointed, but his eyes were soft and loving, somehow.

"Look, you can probably guess I'm not happy about it… Keeping a secret so important from me… causing me to worry, and lying about being just fine… it's not okay…!"

"…I know, Hisoka…. I'm-"

"Sh. Before you apologize, let me finish. I'm upset with you… but no matter what you have to tell me, I wont stay angry forever… It is much better to tell me when something is wrong, whether it's painful to tell or hear, than to keep it a secret and wait for things to get even worse later. Do you understand me?" Tsuzuki tried to hold back a pout and nodded his understanding. Once he was sure he got through to him, Hisoka sighed again. It was just so hard being angry at Hisoka… and he took a step closer, hugging the man's head to his chest. In return, Tsuzuki's arms wrapped themselves around Hisoka's waist. They stayed like that for a while just resting in each other's company. Hisoka's fingers idly wound themselves in his partner's deep chocolate-colored hair.

"Is… it still hurting right now?" Tsuzuki lightly shook his head.

"It's doing okay… I'm just a little tired…" That worried Hisoka all the same, and he tightened hi hold on him.

"If it hurts again… you can come tell me… I'll help you…" Tsuzuki nodded this time, and though he couldn't see it, Hisoka could almost sense the small smile spreading across the man's face. Hisoka smiled in return. The moment was soon interrupted, however, as a knock came to the door, Tatsumi's voice filtering through from the other side.

"I can tell you're both awake now, so come on out… something's happened."


	17. Chapter 17

The four investigators took a walk around the whole of the compound, Tatsumi revealing to them small markings, identical to the one seen on the demonic bell, burnt into the walls, floor, ceiling… they were placed in nearly every room they visited. This sight was distressing, but the Tsuzuki and Hisoka remained quiet during the tour, following Tatsumi and Watari. Everywhere they went, however, they could see guests packing their things, and anxiously trying to leave. It was for the better, Hisoka was sure… Tatsumi noticed Hisoka's wandering eyes and spoke up again.

"We've suggested that everyone, including the owner, leave the resort until further notice. We really can't allow anyone else to be taken…" Tsuzuki looked up.

"Was anyone else…?"

"Yes… three more guests vanished early this morning. Apparently, they were drawn into the walls after getting too close to these markings." That brought back bad memories for Tsuzuki, and his hands clenched at his sides, remembering the poor girl. Hisoka sensed his dismay and reached out to stroke his arm. When he did this, though, Tatsumi gave them both a strange look, causing Hisoka to reconsider and pull his hand back.

What was it…? Somehow, while he wanted to comfort his partner, his mind could only go back to the heated night they shared. Was he acting inappropriately for work? Since they'd crossed a pretty big line, where was he now? It shouldn't have been anything different than it used to be… but Hisoka just couldn't be sure anymore. Even that small touch seemed… deeper… more significant now! But, what was okay for their professional life now that they had started a more physical relationship? Tsuzuki looked down at him, seeing the confusion and hesitation in his eyes. Had he done something wrong by luring Hisoka deeper into a relationship? He hoped it wouldn't frustrate the boy, and reached out to gently pat his head. Hisoka jumped and looked up, but seeing that gentle smile, his doubts temporarily drifted to the back of his mind. The tour soon ended, and all four of them stopped in the ballroom to talk.

"We cannot allow that boy to do as he likes any longer. If we don't bring this case to a close soon, more and more people's lives will be lost."

"I agree…" Watari nodded his head.

"It's sad, and unfortunate that some already lost their lives, but we need to do everything we can to save the ones that are left. Without his bell, hopefully he wont be able to drain their lives."

"You think so?"

"The bell is the key." Watari said, very matter-of-factly, pushing his glasses up in a very Tatsumi-esque way. "The Gushoushin managed to find the information on our little demons' toy with the help of an old friend, and expert in the area of demons, Kira."

"Oh… I see. That's good." Hisoka nodded.

"What did the information say? Did it say who the owner of the bell is, or how it works? How to destroy it?"

"There wasn't too much in the report, I'm afraid. It's a fairly unknown item at this point. There was no record on who the first owner or, creator was, except that he's long since gone. The bell has been passed around the demon's world for some time now, never staying with one owner more than a few months."

"Why a few months?" Tsuzuki asked, suspicious.

"Because this bell is cursed… the more the owner uses it, the more life it drains from the victims… and the owners, themselves." Tsuzuki and Hisoka gasped in surprise. Watari nodded his head, also having been startled by the news. "It's only reasonable, though, I suppose… if you take life from another to feed your own life and power, your own life is cut in half and drains out of your body at an alarming rate. Demons have a lot more power and life in them, but humans are awfully frail… I don't imagine that boy has too much more life in him right now… which is why he would be trying to get it back, to give himself more strength."

"It's doubtful he understands it is actually killing him." Tatsumi finished.

This was distressing… so not only did they have to save the victims, they had to save the culprit, too! Usually that would seem strange to the group, but then again, when the culprit is only a child… It was then that Hisoka got an idea.

"Can't we use the bell to free the victims, ourselves?" But Tatsumi shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Aside from not having actual life energy to fuel its power, the bell only responds to its immediate owner."

"What if we destroy it, then?" Tsuzuki asked, anxious to get things over with.

"No good." Watari answered, next. "When people are taken by the bell's power, they are bound to it. If we destroy it, their souls could be lost forever in oblivion."

"The only way to release them is to get the boy to release them of his own will… but that wont be easy."

"How do we do it?" Hisoka asked, skepticism dripping from his tongue.

"We set a trap… and make an offer he can't refuse." Tsuzuki finished, already scheming.

For the next two hours, the group split up and began placing talismans over the many, many demonic symbols throughout the resort. They needed to negate the power to draw in souls. From what they could determine, the symbols didn't only draw people in, but acted as a doorway for the culprit, himself. That's why they hadn't been able to track his movements. So, they needed to seal the doorways and make sure he could only go where they wanted him to go. It was tiring work, and each time they place a talisman, they had to infuse some of their energy into it to strengthen the seal. After a while, Tsuzuki's reserves were running on low, and he leaned against a wall. One hand automatically went to his chest, feeling his heart beginning to pang almost-painfully. Hisoka rounded the corner, having finished his own section, and gasped, running to his side.

"Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki, are you all right?" He asked in a worried tone. Tsuzuki took a moment to catch his breath and nodded his reply.

"It… just hurts a little."

"Did you take your medicine?" Again, he nodded.

"I'll be all right… it will take effect soon… in the meantime, we have to finish the preparations."

"I'm already done. You?"

"Just about."

"Then lets hurry and get back to the ballroom and finish there… Come on…" Hisoka let Tsuzuki lean on his shoulder as they finished their work and made their way back. It was almost over… they could both feel it. But with that feeling of relief, there was a looming sense of disappointment and fear. Anxiety was creeping in somehow, for some reason… Something bad was going to happen very soon…


	18. Chapter 18

Tatsumi was finishing up his own work at the same time, but on his way back, he happened to pass by one hallway and overhear a conversation.

"But they're evacuating everyone… shouldn't you go, too?" it was a young woman with long black hair speaking. Peeking around the corner, Tatsumi saw a semi-familiar face, that of the pool boy, the one who discovered the first body in the pool. He hadn't gotten a very good look at the boy before, and even now, in the dark hallway, Tatsumi couldn't see his face clearly.

"I'm afraid not… I have to stay here." He answered back, voice almost flat.

"But why…? What if you disappear, too?" The girl was obviously worried.

"I wont. I just have some loose ends to tie up."

Loose ends? It was strange how, even now, he didn't appear to be afraid of what was happening. He was young, but well built, as far as he could tell, but he looked strong. So maybe it wasn't too surprising that he wasn't afraid. Young boys lately… they try to come off as tough, and grow big and strong as fast as they can. Tatsumi's seen it hundreds of times. The girl sniffled and hugged him tightly.

"But you just got better… I would be so sad if you got hurt…"

Got better? That was another thing that Tatsumi was curious about.

"I wont. Just go, and I'll meet you later." It was strange, somehow, but Tatsumi couldn't put his finger on it. Deciding that his mind was playing tricks on him, he left the hallway to finish his work before returning to the ballroom to rejoin the others, who were already waiting for him. Most of them looked rather tired, though, from using their energy as catalysts for the seals. Were they really prepared to take on their opponent like this? Despite their situation, Tatsumi tried to brighten the mood, hopng, also, that it would give them encouragement.

"It looks like we're all set! This case is as good as over!" But his tone was just a little too bright, too happy too… un-Tatsumi. Watari tried to play along, but they all knew their chances of coming out of it unscathed were low. And on top of the exhaustion and heart pain, Tsuzuki still had a feeling of unease nagging at him, swarming like a frenzy of rabid butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Why was he so convinced something was going to happen? They had the boy's weapon, so they had the advantage… right? What was he missing? Sensing his doubt, Hisoka set a hand on his arm. Tsuzuki hadn't been expecting it, but he had to admit, it did feel good… Hisoka's thumb softly rubbed against his arm, comfortingly, distracting the brunette from his fears, even if only for a moment. Lucky for them, Tatsumi and Watari had started talking, so they hadn't been noticed.

"Tsu…" Tsuzuki felt a warm shiver travel up his spine, warming him, at the sound of the innocent nickname. "Don't worry… We'll save that girl."

Oh… was that why he was so worried? Tsuzuki thought about it for a moment. Yes, he was worried about her… he feared the possibility that she wouldn't survive her captivity, but was that all? No, there was more… something none of them had thought about before. But what was it? The worry returned, despite Hisoka's attempts to comfort him, but he tried to keep his worries to himself, and offered Hisoka a kind smile in response. Maybe he was right. Maybe everything would be just fine.

That's when the lights went out, drowning their hope in bleak darkness.

All four of them stood at the ready, alert and prepared for anything. But while they had expected the boy to appear suddenly and attack them sneakily without warning, they were not prepared for him to simply walk calmly into the room via the only unsealed passageway: the one at the east end of the ballroom. He didn't attack; instead, he just stood there with his hands on his hips and a disgruntled expression. In the dark, he couldn't be seen very clearly, especially with that blasted cloak on again, but his glowing eyes were unmistakable.

"You people… you have something that belongs to me, and I want it back." Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at him, the cold blue irises showing no sympathy.

"We wont give it back. It's time for you to surrender. It's over." The boy laughed, then, softly. Something wasn't right… he was way too confident! This only supported what Tsuzuki had been fearing- he knew something none of them did.

"Over? It's not over yet, old man!"

"Old?" A vein bulged on the side of Tatsumi's temple in irritation.

"That's right. You may have my toy, but you haven't done anything useful."

"What do you mean?" Watari asked, concerned.

"You see, that bell works only for ME, but even when I don't have it in my possession, it continues to drain the lives of my victims!" Watari cursed under his breath, which was a very peculiar thing. Watari was mostly calm, and he hardly ever swore! But, he had been wrong in his assumption, no, in his hope that the bell would be rendered inactive while out of it's master's control.

"That means…"

"That's right. You've wasted precious hours of innocent lives." The boy said, obviously amused. "The only downside is that their life energy wasn't put to greater use."

"By greater use, you mean being your fuel for evil?!" Hisoka suddenly spat out, already just as annoyed and upset about this as the rest of them.

"Of course! It's all they're good for!" They had been wrong about something important… but still, Tsuzuki's unease would not leave him. why, after finding out what was wrong, couldn't he calm down? In fact, his heart seemed to beat faster and harder. What was going to happen?

"Why are you doing this…? Why steal the lives of others?"

"Isn't it obvious? To become stronger, myself!"

"But you don't know what you're doing! That bell might make you stronger at first, but it's actually hurting you! You have no idea what you're doing to yourself!" Hisoka was trying to reason with him, but he didn't look convinced.

"Shut up! I wont listen to your lies! I know what it feels like to be weak, helpless, pathetic, and this isn't it!"

Just then, Hisoka gasped, grasping at his head. The boy's outburst had sent intense waves of emotion straight at Hisoka's emotional shields. They crashed against them like lightning, and he barely had enough time to protect himself from them. Tsuzuki and the others called out to him in worry, but Hisoka was blocking so hard, he didn't hear them. He did, however, catch a few important images that answered the questions that had been lingering in his mind. His eyes glowed a vibrant green, shimmering in the dark as one hand rose up. Energy formed in his palm, aimed straight at the boy who could just barely see it. Without warning, the energy formed into a sphere and shot out at the boy, hitting him in the chest. The boy gasped, air being forced out of his lungs and fell to the floor. Needless to say, the others were surprised at his sudden attack, and at the fact that almost immediately, the lights came back on.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki set a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "Did you do it…?"

"No…" Hisoka replied, breathing softly. "I don't have enough power to finish him off… but then again, I didn't mean to hurt him at all…"

"What do you mean, Kurosaki?" Tatsumi asked.

"I saw him… I saw who he is… He's not as evil as we thought."

"Oh…?" All eyes went back to the boy as he started to right himself. But his hood had been blown off in the process, finally revealing his true identity. Tatsumi gasped, recognizing him almost immediately.

"You… you're the poolboy!" The boy glared.

"My name is Kane! Not that it matters to you!"

"I can't believe it… why didn't we suspect this boy from the beginning?!" Watari loudly berated himself, to which Kane replied, "Because you're stupid!" Obviously, that comment was unappreciated and uncalled for, earning him several glares in response.

"Whether you know my name or not, it doesn't matter… you don't know me!"

"You're wrong!" Hisoka yelled out. "I know who you are! You… you were crippled not long ago!"

Kane's eyes widened slightly, apparently shocked that Hisoka knew something like that. He had no idea that Hisoka could see into people's mind, their hearts, their memories, but he had seen all of Kane that he needed to. This might give them an edge, he thought.

"You were in a car accident two years ago and it made you unable to walk. You've felt weak and miserable ever since then, haven't you? Then you found the bell and used it to get back on your feet."

"Shut up…"

"Before you found it, you felt helpless, pathetic, unloved…"

"Shut up, shut up…!"

"But you weren't! Your girlfriend was with you! She still stayed with you, despite what happened, didn't she?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Anette was just showing me pity! She didn't love me… she felt obligated to stay! I know it! But now that I can walk, she really loves me! I'm no longer weak, and that's exactly how I want it!" Kane's eyes shone that menacing red again, and in an instant, Hisoka felt a cold chill travel up his spine, making his body stiffen. Tsuzuki noticed his sudden tenseness and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Hisoka?" He called out, but Hisoka quickly snapped back at him.

"Don't touch me!" This made Tsuzuki jump in surprise. The feeling in his stomach was only getting worse.

"Hisoka…? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I… can't move." Tsuzuki gasped, and Tatsumi glared dangerously at Kane.

"You! What have you done to Kurosaki?!"

"Not much…. Just activated a spell that spread to him after touching my bell."

"A spell?!" This was it…. Tsuzuki's fears were being realized. Hisoka was in danger! He had touched the bell… there must have been a curse on it or something, affecting anyone and everyone who has contact with it, save it's immediate owner. Despite knowing this, now, his anxiety was still growing, no… no, something else was going to happen…. And it was slowly killing Tsuzuki. Not Hisoka… not now… now that they were finally growing close…!

Please no…

--

Note to my readers: I do apologize greatly for the delay in posting this update! I know it's been forever, and I apologize to all of you who have been waiting patiently (ish? XD;) for this. Another part is coming up soon, though I do have some test to do for school, but still, I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks again for waiting, and I hope you enjoy it!


	19. Chapter 19

Though Hisoka tried with all his might, he could not get his body to obey him. The more he tried, the more pain he felt. No doubt, the spell on him was very strong, but why hadn't he noticed it before? It was possible that the spell was dormant until the bell's owner activated it, he thought… with a shudder, he suddenly recalled Muraki, and the curse that was placed upon him. He was starting to feel increasingly unlucky. Why was he always the one being toyed around with and cursed? It wasn't fair! Kane smiled in satisfaction.

"You're just like my little puppet now, kid… Any attempt to break my spell will only harm your body, so don't even try! And that goes for the rest of you! If you try to help him, I'll just make it worse!" Tatsumi growled in anger, wanting nothing more than to sick his shadows on the boy to tear him to pieces, but they still needed him to release the hostages. That was beginning to look hopeless now. Watari's hands clenched tightly for a moment then became lax.

"We don't have a choice… we have to do as he says… for Bon's sake…"

"But Yutaka…!" Tatsumi wanted to protest, but he, too, knew there was only one thing to do, and he knew exactly what Kane wanted in exchange for their friend's safety. Looking to Tsuzuki, he tried to assess what their options were, but the other brunette was just standing there, worrying.

"Hisoka…" The boy glanced back as best he could, trying to offer him any form of comfort he could given his position, but his strained face only served to worry his partner more.

"Tsuzuki, it's… it's going to be okay… We'll get out of this mess, I'm sure!" Would they? No, he definitely wasn't sure, but he did not want to risk Tsuzuki worrying so much that his heart acted up again. Not only was his own body at risk now, but both of theirs were.

"Now that I have your attention… I want you to return to me what is mine."

"…Will you let Hisoka go if we give it to you?" Tsuzuki suddenly asked his voice quiet and meek. The others gasped in disbelief.

"Tsuzuki!"

"Maybe I will… It's not like I need his wimpy soul, anyhow. Give it back to me and I'll probably release him. But I can't do that until I have the bell in my hands."

After a moment of silence, and a few glances at the looks on his companion's faces, Tatsumi sighed, defeated. He knew they were beat. If there was even a slim chance of saving Hisoka, he had to take it. Somehow, he didn't believe that Kane would release him, but they had no other choice. With a wave of his hand, his shadow vacuum opened up, and the bell fell onto the floor. Kane's grin widened, spreading from ear to ear. He knew he had won.

"Good… you finally know your place. Now, kid, go pick that up and bring it to me." At the order, Hisoka's body started moving all on its own, taking him closer to the fallen bell.

"Hisoka…!" Tsuzuki called out, wanting to stop him, but he knew he, too, would be in danger if he got too close. But the look on Hisoka's face… he looked conflicted, like he was fighting himself, and he was absolutely miserable. If there was one thing Hisoka couldn't handle, it was being helpless, being a puppet on a string. Kane also saw that look as he watched Hisoka retrieve his bell and slowly walk over.

"Yes… that's the look… You feel hopeless right now, don't you? Don't you hate it? Your body wont do what you tell it to, and you're completely at someone else's mercy. Well, that's exactly how I've felt these past two years…!" Again he laughed, but Hisoka's strained voice interrupted him.

"I already knew… what you were feeling…"

"Excuse me?" Kane glared at him in disbelief.

"I, too, have felt that sort of helplessness… I think most everyone has at some point… but you don't have to be afraid of it…"

"Afraid?" the boy's eye twitched. Hisoka was treading an already-dangerous path.

"Kane, look… you don't have to be afraid of your disability… You can overcome it… and accept what hand fate has dealt you with pride…!"

"Overcome it? Accept it? You're delusional… The only way I can be happy is like this!"

"But it's going to kill you… Can't you feel it? The more you use the bell, the more your body dies…" There was some truth to that, and Kane could feel it. Though he felt stronger, there were moments where he had begun to feel increasingly weak, and he'd had to kidnap and drain more people lately than when he first began doing it. He stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"Even if I believed you… why would you care? We're enemies."

"No…" Hisoka said, shaking his head slightly. "We're just seeing things in a different light. I know you're not a bad person… you just feel cheated because of what happened to you… You let the demonic power of this bell corrupt your heart…! Please stop this now… for your own sake! And for Anette's, too! She really loves you…" Hisoka stopped just in front of Kane, but he wasn't reaching for the bell that was within his reach. His head was down in silence, and for a while, the others thought Hisoka had gotten through to him. The feeling of dread was starting to lift from Tsuzuki's heart, giving him hope.

But it was a false hope.

In one swift move, Kane reached out and took the bell, pushing Hisoka away at the same time. He held it tight to him, dark energy starting to radiate from it, straight into him.

"Kane, stop this! Please!" Hisoka pleaded with him again, but Kane looked up, eyes redder than before, and glared.

"No. I wont be deceived by you. You're just trying to trick me. You want me to be weaker than you! That's all you care about! Just like Anette… she liked me the way I am now, the way I was before I lost my ability to walk!" As he yelled, no one noticed a slight movement of the door nearby Kane, their attention too focused on the present danger.

"Kane, I'm not trying to trick you! I'm trying to save you!" Hisoka tried once more.

"Ha! I don't need you to save me! I'm stronger than you! And I'm going to prove it!" And with that, he raised the bell in the air, shaking it once. The noise it made was faint to everyone else, but to Hisoka, it was incredibly loud. At first, he put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the dizzying noise. Tsuzuki broke into a run, trying to get to him, but by the time he got close, it was already too late. With one more shake, the bell chimed and Hisoka's eyes went blank. A green light flowed from him into the demon charm, and his body fell back.

"Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki slid t the floor just in time to catch his partner's body, but it was limp and gradually growing cold. The brunette shook him carefully, called to him, but nothing he did could reach the boy. His eyes remained wide open but blank, staring into the abyss. Tsuzuki's eyes began to well up with tears, and he held the boy's body close, the other two reaching him. All the while, Kane was laughing hysterically.

"Look at that! Look at how easy that was! He was weak! So weak! Ha ha ha!! He actually thought I was the one that needed help? HA!" He continued to laugh for another moment, delighted by his own power, but just as e turned his bell on the other three, a sudden wave of pain wracked his body. Kane gasped, vision swimming, and fell to his knees. His hands were shaking, his limbs growing numb… and it terrified him.

"Wh-what is this…? Why is my body…?"

"It's started." Watari announced. Kane slowly looked up at him, barely able to make him out.

"What do you mean…? WHAT has started?"

"Your body has taken as much as it can… it's starting to break down."

"No… it cant' be…"

"It's what you deserve. You abused an inhuman power…" Tatsumi said, angrily. He was glad Kane was suffering. But they still needed his help.

"Kane…" Tsuzuki said quietly, still cradling Hisoka's lifeless body. "Please… set them free…"

"N.. no…" Kane clung to the bell as if it were a lifeline, despite the fact that it was actually stealing his life, not protecting it. "I need it…"

"You don't need something that can only bring you pain. Please… you have to let it go. You could still save yourself, and all those other people if you just give it up…" Tsuzuki looked up, then, still crying, but there was strength in his eyes.

"I can't…. I've wanted this… I want to walk! I can't live like a cripple anymore!"

"It's painful, yes… but life is like that. We all feel pain, but we somehow manage to get by them… because there is someone close to us." That's why… For so long, Tsuzuki had wondered just what it was about Hisoka that he loved so much, and now he knew. It wasn't just his smile, his kind eyes, his cute actions and expressions… it was his strong heart. He died young, so his body would never be as physically strong as Tsuzuki's, but he didn't need that strength, because he was kind and strong at heart. He was always willing to jump in and help others when they needed it, and he would lend his strength to everyone, no matter what. That's why he loved Hisoka… because he could be close to him without feeling weak or afraid… Hisoka drove away the darkness and brought light into his heart after a lifetime of resentment and fear. Hisoka was his strength… and Tsuzuki was Hisoka's.

"Someone close… You can say that so easily, but without my legs… I wont have anyone…"

"You're wrong, Kane…" A new voice suddenly spoke up, and all eyes went to the doorway as Anette came into view. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, and the sight of her shocked Kane.

"Anette? What…" Before he could finish, Anette threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Kane…! Please don't be like this! I don't care if you can walk or not…! I just want to be with you!"

"Anette…"

"Please… please don't be bitter or angry… I didn't mean for this to happen to you…" Tatsumi gave Watari a confused glance, and the blonde adjusted his glasses.

"Young lady… are you trying to say that…" Anette sniffled, not letting go of Kane.

"Yes… I am… the reason Kane was hurt so badly… We were driving to the coast to celebrate our one year anniversary as a couple… Kane didn't want to go so far, but I begged him to. The roads were old and bumpy… and then that truck came around the corner…" Kane didn't want to think about it.

"Anette, that wasn't your…"

"But it was! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt, and you wouldn't feel like this… so full of anger and pain…"

"…So… all this time…. You stayed with me out of pity? Guilt…?" Kane's heart was falling back into darkness, fearing the answer, but the one he got wasn't what he expected.

"No… I stayed… because I love you… I do feel guilty, but no matter what, I want to be with you… take care of you…! Kane…"

"Anette…" For the first time in the past two years, tears formed in Kane's eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness or helplessness, but of hope. He really did have someone… Suddenly, though, the realization and the weight of his sins were starting to bear down on him, along with the pain of his weakening body. He looked down at the bell, grievously.

"All that I've done… I can't believe it… I…I killed so many people…And I didn't even care…!" Dropping the demon's charm, he sobbed. "I don't know what to do… I don't deserve… to even be forgiven…"

"That's not true…" Tsuzuki's voice spoke up again. Kane lifted his head to look at him. "It's not your fault. It's the nature of demons to take advantage of the weak at heart. I know that just as well as you do… But you understand what you have done now… And we can help… right, Tatsumi?" He looked up at his superior, hopefully. Sighing, Tatsumi fixed his glasses, maintaining his serious disposition.

"Well, you have committed many crimes, and they are all severe… but given the situation… there might be something we can do. Provided you release all that you have taken control of immediately."

"! Ah…" Kane looked back down at the bell. Still, somewhere in his mind, a voice was arguing that he should ignore them and keep doing what he had been, but that voice was far quieter than it had ever been, and he closed his eyes, crushing it. "I will…" Anette never left his side as he reached down and softly touched the bell. By his will, it shone dimly, then brighter, illuminating the entire ballroom. The light was so bright the others had to close their eyes, but when it cleared…. All was right. They were there, lying on the floor in a daze. The little girl that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were unable to pull from the wall, various tourists… but because of what they had been through, none of them would be able to live as long as they would have normally. Watari and Tatsumi walked about the room, checking on each one, but there was only one that Tsuzuki was concerned about.

The brunette softly strokes his partner's warming cheek, calling his name softly. After a moment, the boy's eyelids twitched, and a few long seconds later, they opened, and gorgeous emerald eyes stared up at him. He was tired, no doubt, but when he saw Tsuzuki, he smiled. The anxious feeling was gone, Hisoka was safe, and it was finally all over….

Well…. Maybe not all of it… There was still one thing… that Tsuzuki had to finish. The truth…. He had to tell Hisoka the truth…


End file.
